Daughter Of Scorn
by Sessuko Amora
Summary: What if Sesshomaru had a companion before Rin? What if this companion had a dark, deadly, mysterious secret? What will happen when Sesshomaru learns the truth? Will he continue to protect her or will her father have his way with her? Why are incarnations always lurking in the shadows? Who is she really? And what's this Sesshomaru's father is still alive? Lemons Sess/OC/Kagu
1. Important Message

_**Author's Notes: **__To the Reviewers [this is not meant for all you. I am also not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude.],_

_I am sure most of you mean well when you criticize my stories but there is a differences between trying to help or just being plain rude and insulting for no reason. It is pathetic and sickening to have to deal with reviewers who they know it all and know what is best for the stories you have written._

_I am tire of having to PM you reviewers who are complaining about something so simple it would not change the plot or have and an effect on the story as a whole. If you are going to complain about something make sure it is major because people are going to notice the major stuff before they notice the minors. If there is no major things to correct then you can complain about the minors._

_It is very sad how I have to keep telling most of you reviewers that there are different forms of writing and explaining to you why I have written my stories the way I have and that every writer is unique and different. If I were to write like everyone else,I am pretty sure many of you would become bored of seeing the same writing structures over and over again._

_It is not that I can not take constructive criticism,that is clearly not the case. What is the case is how most of you reviewers who take things to far for no reason at all,for example rudely insulting someone story without having proper knowledge of what the author's purpose is. It makes me wonder why I chosen to write at all._

_With many of you reviewers who do things like not read and then tell me you are confused about something that is clearly answered in the text or you complain about three people talking at once. Seriously? I have read many fanfic not just on here but other places were they have nearly five people talking at once. If other people can keep up with the pace of that many speakers,then why can't some of you reviewers?_

_I would suggest that many of you think about why the author is doing what they are in their stories,and what is the author's purpose for doing so? I am not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude. I am just saying it is getting tiring after awhile to have to do the same things over and over again with many of you reviewers. No one is perfect in anything,they may excel at things but we are not perfect._

_'__**'If it is to be It is up to me.'' **_

_**-William H. Jackson**_

_**''Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.''**_

_**-Andre Gide**_

_**''The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.'' **_

_**-Fred Astaire**_


	2. Important Message 2

To those of you who are saying that I am plagiarizing Kiaraskye's idea, you are gravely mistaken. My ideas for this story came from watching the ID channel and things related to that category. Sicne my mother is always watching that channel. I was watching the ID channel with her one day and there were these two teenagers, one each gender, who were best friends.

In that episode or whatever it is called the boy decided to take the girl on a date. They went to a resturarant and he took her to his favorite place afterwards which was in a forest and they were on a cliff staring out into a lake which the moon was beautifully shining brightly over it. The boy was taking photograghs of the landscape while the girl watched him.

Then a car pulled up beside of theirs and a grown man got out of a black car and came up to them and ask them for directions which the girl gave to him. I can't remember if the boy was still kneeling down still taking pictures or if he got up to stare at the man. Anyways the man pulled out a gun and shot them both.

The girl pretended to be dead while the man ramaged through their pockets for cash and then he drove off in their car, which is why he was caught. Anyway once the girl waiting awhile to make sure the man was completely gone she began to drag herself through the forest to get help. She left a blood trail as she dragged herself along the ground also gaining more wounds as things from the groung scraped acrossed her skin.

After a while of dragging herself she came to a road where she was nearly hit by a car. In the car were another set of teenagers, a boy and girl who immediately got out of the car to help the girl who was covered in blood. They then called and ambulance and the police while still trying to stop the girl from bleeding by covering her with a jacket or blanket. (I can't really remember everything or their names for that matter.)

Once the police got there the girl who had been bleeding told him about her friend who she had been with and the police followed her blood trail back to the boy. Upon arriving though the officer realized that he died on spot because he had been shot in the head.

Now to show how this story helped me create my story: Sanyura represents the girl who had to drag herself through the forest. The two teenagers that saved the girl are Jaken and Sesshomaru. The dead boy is Sanyura's past that she wants to leave behind and the police officer is truth that Sanyura can never escaped. That's where the prologue came from.

Now chapters one and two those also came from the ID category because the characters in the chapter of More to What Meets the Eye, Sanyura running around being youthful represent children who are innoence, when she falls on her that is a symbol for when children are being murder by other people. Jaken who tries to hides his feeling for the girl represent the people who kill the innoence children without care or remorse. Sesshomaru who pats Sanyura's head to show she's been forgiven represents the parents/people who have to forgive the people who murder innoence children/others who are dear to them.

In the chapter wounded pride when Sesshomaru leaves his hand print in Sanyura's arm that represents the people who are brutally beaten/raped/etc. by a said person. Another episode of ID channel that I so happened to have watched had a dude who had brutally raped and beaten a girl and then tried to bleach and set the house on fire to get rid of the evidence. He left the house thinking that the girl would die. But the girl had woken up from her nuconisicous state and threw herself out the window to the safety of the grass below her house. The rest of my story is my ideas and comes from rewatching Inuyasha episode that I have to sit through and watch so I don't mess anything up and have people write a review or PM me saying that I didsomething or made an error in what was said or something like that. My story runs deeper then what it is actually written for but there are people who don't understand an simply think you copied someone else when I clearly didn't.

So the only people who I will give credit to, is the ID channel and things related to that because that is where I TRULY got my IDEAS for the story in the first place. So any who has read KIARASKYE'S story please explain to me how I copied off her where my ideas are right there^^?

So to the viewer who read my story and then ran back and completely twisted words around so that it worked for their benefit you can now go and ran and tell the ID channel that I got my idea from them or go spread more rumors about my stories because at this point I just don't care anymore. Ever since I joined this site I feel like people have had in for me. What did I do that was so wrong besides do something I enjoy to do which is WRITE STORIES?

So there is where my ideas came from so go ran and tell that to people to that viewer who said I stole someone else's idea when it is clearly my own. Truefully all the viewer had to do was PM and tell that there was another story similar to mine. I didn't copy or paste and thing from KIARASKYE'S story so if you are here to compare the two please leave because I no longer have the time or patience to be dealing with you. Some of you viwers and reviewers are pretty pathetic, you only see and hear what you want to.

I have seen tons of Sesshomaru and Kagome pairings where the author's are doing the battle of the bands. Do people message them and say hey you stole my idea! No because there are tons of PLACES people can get ideas FROM! Especially with then Media/World we live in today. There is no way that people can 100% accuse people of plagiarizing when they don't have any clue where authors get their ideas for their literature from.

Further more my next character to be added to this story does not belong to me; it belongs to my reviewer Blue Monster Cake. I asked her did they want to be a character and they said yes, so I hope you enjoy her! She will not be in part two of Lord Zailon's really who.

On to more important matters… to reviewer Windy, I clearly put in my summary that it would be a Sess/OC/Kagu which indicates a love triangle, so someone is going to end up hurt, that someone none of you know as of yet. Also in my story there are chapters where Sesshomaru and his pack had come across Kagura numberous of times. Kagura I believe says if Sanyura was out of the way she would have Sesshomaru to herself, which makes me wonder did you even read my story as a whole because Kagura has tried to seduce Sesshomaru when she decided to betray Naraku and when she first appeared before him and times after that.

My story is a work in process it is not complete or is near being complete which mean there is still chapters to come, I haven't revealed everything to anyone yet and on top of that Sanyura is the main character so of course my story is going to be more circled around her more than Kagura and on top of that there is no OC character placement so I had to use Kagura since she is also in the love circle. Anyone who has read my story and all it chapters could probably tell that Sesshomaru and Kagura are going to had so sort of contact if she's listed with him and is trying to seduce in throughout the chapters that she is in.

This is what ticks me off people who don't read and ask me question that have been revealed in the text or that people can grasp onto the thing. I do not mean to sound harash or anything but it's just simply annoying and aggravating to have to explain things to people when the answers are right there. So if anyone asks me question that is answered in the text I am just going to start ignoring them.

Not to be rude or anything it's just tiring to have to keep explaining things that have already been answered and it's rude for people to not read things and the ask questions. Besides I loved the fact that you asked a questioned about the story and was happy to answer it, but I would for people to ask other question or give me some type of feedback on how my story is doing or if you like or if there are things you don't like or what you want to see happen, etc. I can't understand people when they say they want to help and not help at all. I appreciate the reviewers that did leave comments about story. Thank you.


	3. Prologue

_**Authors Note:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; I only own the characters I have created. Please leave reviews so I will be able to improve as a writer thank you. Also there will be lemons in future chapters. I hope you enjoy my attempts for this story to take place in Feudal Japan. This is a remake of my Story Child Of Scorn, I hope it is an improvement. We shall find out for those you, who have read that story. ~Dedicated To Reviewer The Blue Monster Cake~**_

_**Prologue**_

A small fragile, innocent mortal female is racing through the forest, bobbing and weaving in and out of trees branches. _**'You have to run away my child. Do not worry about my safety, just RUN!' **_Was all her mind kept chanting over and over again as she raced through the forest with only the pale crescent moon as her north star. Her black waist length hair whipped side to side as she ran deeper into the night praying that no one was following after her. She had to escape the evil that threatened to tear her sanity from her grasp.

_'Freedom! I must obtain my freedom! I have to get away from him!'_She thought as she collapsed unto the cold soot-covered ground, with her heart violently pulsing like it was going to pierce a hole in her chest. The poor seventeen year-old was afraid for her life.

_'Why did this all have to happen to me?'_She thought as black dots began to form in her vision. She bit her bottom lip to try and hold back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her shaking blood stained body, attempting to drown out the painful memories of what just happened.

''I think I see her?'' a female voice stated.

''Yes! I see her over there on the ground!'' a male voice boomed not too far off from behind the collapsed girl.

_'Oh no! How did they catch up to me so_ _quickly?' _She thought as she began to panic as an army of foot prints were heading in her direction.

_'They're going to take me back to that hell hold castle; I do not wish to dwell in that wretch place! Oh kami save me from the abuse I will surely be subject to if they are successful in bring me back to him!'_She prayed as a blur of white and green pasted through her sight destroying the army that was after her.

''What a disgusting human, drenched in the blood of others.''' said a toad demon coming to stand in front of her, in his right hand he held a staff of two heads that had one of each gender. Behind him stood a god-like creature with mid-thigh length silky silver hair, pale skin and amber eyes that stared into her purple ones. She looked to her side attempting to break eye contact.

''Woman,'' came the baritone voice from in front of her. When she did not look at him he growled at her and gracefully walked up to her and knelt down in front of her, taking her face in his left hand forcefully whipping her head around so she was now staring back into his amber eyes.

''Why is it that you appear to be human but you do not carry the scent of one?'' he interrogated as new tears began to fall from her face as she tried to claw her face free from his grasp. ''Mi'Lord why waste your time on a disgusting creature?'' the toad asked. ''Woman, do you choose to defy me?'' he questioned, ignoring his servant.

She only glared at him. ''Answer when you are being addressed, human.'' the toad yelled warningly waving his staff in front of her. The girl immediately tried to claw her way free form Sesshomaru's grasps. She tried to move away from the toad, for she feared he would strike her with the staff. ''Pathetic wench, you dare defy Lord Sesshomaru?'' the toad frowned as he was about to strike her. ''Jaken.''

''Yes Mi'Lord?'' Jaken said as he nervously stared at Sesshomaru. ''Leave her be.'' Sesshomaru stated releasing her from his hold. ''But Mi'Lord?'' Jaken questioned as Sesshomaru began to walk away. ''Go an fetch Ah Uh.'' Sesshomaru commanded ''But why Mi'Lord?'' Jaken questioned. ''Do _you_ dare defy me?'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. ''Of course not Mi'Lord! I was simply wondering,''

''Then do as I say. We are taking the girl with us.'' was all he said as he disappeared into the night leaving a shocked open mouth Jaken and a very confused girl.

_'This girl is no normal human woman and the blood on her peculiar clothes are not her own. It is right to assume that she had been attacked for some strange reason. I, the great lord of the West must acquire more information about this mortal. She may be of use to me some day, in the near future.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he summoned his orb and flew off in search of some decent attire for the girl.


	4. More To What Meets The Eye

_**Chapter 1: More to what meets the eye**_

When the sky was still black slowly turning blue, the girl woke up to a sharp object stabbing in her. ''Wake up wench!'' came a voice from above her.

''Where am I?'' she questioned as she sat up pushing the staff of two-heads from her head and began to rub the sleep out her weary eyes.

''You are lucky Lord Sesshomaru decide to bring you along.'' The imp shouted. ''Tsk.'' She frowned as glanced around the clearing and noticed that she was in a mellow filled with tulips with a camp fire a few feet in front of her. On the other side of the fire leaning against a tree was Sesshomaru, who appeared to be sleeping. Next to the girl sat a two-headed dragon and a fuming toad demon.

''Woman,'' Sesshomaru spoke with his eyes still close, causing the girl to jump in surprise. ''Don't scare me like that!'' she shrieked as she placed a hand over her heart to try and slow its rapid pace.

''Hn. Why were you, a mere mortal being chased by an army of demons?'' Sesshomaru interrogated as he open his eyes to stare at her.

The girl eyes widen for a mere seconds before she answered his question ''My father is an evil man and he wanted me to assist him in tracking down someone who he needs to reign superior over the lands. I tried to ran away from him, but I was unsuccessful in attempting not to alert his castle guards.''

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru said as he turn his gaze away from her and stared at the rising sun. _'Wow! He so beautiful. The sunlight makes him appear to be a god.'_ She thought as she admired his features.

''I would suggest you stop staring at my being or I shall permanently blind you.'' Sesshomaru dully stated as he glanced her way. The girl then blushed at being caught and reverted her attention to her lap.

As the sun continued to rise the features of the girl began to change, her waist length black hair became a silky silver, her purple eyes became sky blue, her tan skin became pale; her short human nails became claws, and her human ears turned into elf ears.

''Hn. So you are a half breed.'' Sesshomaru stated with disgusted.

''Yes. Is there a problem, demon?'' the girl teased.

''Hn. You are testing my patient half breed.'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''The names Sanyura, SAN-YOUR-RA!'' the girl stated. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru stated as he gracefully stood up and began to walk off.

''Come.'' he threw over his shoulders to her, Jaken and Ah Uh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sanyura is on top of a hill staring down to a field of flowers. She then turns to look behind her and she smiles as she waves to Jaken and Sesshomaru.

''What a hand full of trouble she has turned out to be.'' Jaken shakes his head as Sesshomaru remained quiet and stared at the girl who began to chase a butterfly, her white with red flowers traditional kimono clinging tightly to her hour glass shape body as she ran.

It has been five months since he had taken her in and saved her from that army of demons. He has brought her tons of things such as kimonos and jewelry, so he could obtain the answers he wanted from her. But that only lead him to her given him the same answer she always gave him, this left him to wonder _'Who is she?'_

Jaken and Sesshomaru blankly stared at the girl, who had trip and fell on her face. ''Wench would you stop this foolishness! You're wasting precious time now, come along.'' commanded Jaken. He had become quite attached to her, but tried not to show it. Sanyura stood up and dust herself off and walked over to them and curtsey ''Sorry.'' she apologized.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru stated as he patted her on top of her head signaling that she had been forgiven. She stood up straight and smiled her brightest at him. She then wrapped her arms around Jaken lifting him off of the ground planting small kisses on the right side of his face.

''Stop this wench!'' Jaken screeched as he tried to wiggle his way out of her hold. These were not unnatural actions for Sanyura since she has been doing this for nearly three months now; it was the way she showed her appreciation to them.

She finally stop kissing Jaken and set him down on the ground and then she climbed on top of Ah Uh clinging tightly to their necks. ''Come we must depart.'' Sesshomaru stated as he began to lead the way to the east where Inuyasha's Forest was located, with his companions following a few feet behind him.

On their numerous ventures across feudal Japan Sesshomaru had come across some very useful information, his half-brother Inuyasha had been set free from his seal on the god tree by a miko dressed in a strange revealing kimono.

_'Now is my chance to figure out where father has hidden Tesseiga, which is rightfully mine.' _Sesshomaru thought as he left Sanyura with Ah Uh in a clearing. Then he departed with Jaken on his quest to find his little brother.


	5. Wounded Pride

_**Chapter 3: Wounded pride**_

_'If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego, hurt his pride Inuyasha!'___The Inuyasha's wench, the girl dressed in strange clothing words rang over and over in Sesshomaru's head. _'Wretch woman.'___Sesshomaru growled as he and Jaken make their way back to Sanyura and Ah Uh.

Upon entering the meadow where the two headed dragon was covered in flowers from head to toe and was lying flat on their stomach watching Sanyura make more crowns out of roses. ''Sanyura! Do you not have anything else better to do then to pester Ah Uh by bathing him in flowers?'' Jaken yelled.

''Master Jaken!'' She smiled as she turned to look at them, but her loving smile was quickly wiped off her face when she looked upon Sesshomaru's tattered bloody armless sleeve. ''Lord Sesshomaru where is your left arm?'' Sanyura inquired as she began to approach him.

''Foolish girl can you not see that the Lord is not in the mood?'' Jaken barked as Sanyura ignored him and she still proceeds to approach Sesshomaru who was now leaning against a nearby tree. Sanyura knelt down on the left side of Sesshomaru, debating on if she should raise her hand to touch his face.

''Half breed, what is it that you seek?'' Sesshomaru coldly spat out at her, with hatred laced in his tone. He narrowed his eyes at her and did an intimidating growl, causing Sanyura to raise a shaky hand toward his magenta striped markings. Which she began to softly stroke, attempting to calm his nerves, since his pride was on the edge.

''Do not touch my being, half breed.'' Sesshomaru growled but his eyes betrayed him because they were no longer filled with hatred, they had softened to some degree. ''Do you wish to meet you end, half breed?'' he glared at her taking her hand that was stroking his face and applying pressure to it.

Sanyura bit her bottom lip to keep from crying at the pain Sesshomaru had caused her. She instead brought her other hand to his face and began to stroke his stripes yet again. ''Your display of concern is unnecessary.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he released her wrist that had his hand print indented in it. Sanyura tilt her head to the side and playfully stuck her tongue out at him, silently telling him to live with it.''Hn. Go to sleep woman for we have many moons ahead of us.''

Which they very much did as many of their journeys involved Sesshomaru's failed attempts in ripping the Tesseiga from his brother's hands. But on one strange crescent moon night, the group was making progress on their next quest. They received a dark and mysterious unexpected visitor.


	6. A Pact With The Devil

_**Chapter 4: A pact with the devil**_

Sesshomaru stood in a forest with his companions as he dispatched a dragons arm. ''Even if I am provided with another arm, it will also be useless after a short period.'' Sesshomaru dully stated.

''A vexing problem isn't it?'' says a dark and mysterious voice from the shadows of the trees. Sesshomaru turn his head slightly to face the male dressed in a white baboon pelt.

''Epee!'' Sanyura and Jaken both shrieked as they both hid behind Sesshomaru's frame. ''If I am not mistaken you are the elder brother to Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you not?'' the baboon interrogated ''What do you want? Should I know you?'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''I am someone like yourself, who despises Inuyasha. Forgive me, but I happen to overheard your conversation just now.'' the man then raises his hands from inside his cloak to reveal an arm. ''Perhaps I can be of assistance, might I suggest that you imply this arm.'' the baboon stated.

''Have you lost your senses?'' Jaken states as he came from behind Sesshomaru's leg. ''Clearly that is the arm of a human?'' Jaken frowns.

''Yes! Clearly this arm belonged to a mortal, but embedded in it, is a shard of the shikon jewel.'' he said as the top part of the arm, where the jewel was located began to glow. ''The shikon jewel?'' Jaken questioned

''Should you choose to employ this arm the jewel shard should enable you to wield the Tesseiga, Inuyasha fabled sword. The sword is known to work for the benefit of man. At present a demon such as yourself would be unable to even touch the Tesseiga.''

''You mentioned something about your despising Inuyasha. Tell me, do you intend to use me to exact you revenge?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Yes!'' the baboon states as Jaken begins to madly prance around ''How dare you exploit my master?'' Jaken fumes ''Sounds interesting.''Sesshomaru states as Jaken stops his fume prancing.

''I will accept the arm from you.''

''Master please reconsidered.'' Jaken turns around to face Sesshomaru.

''Oh and one other thing,''

''Hmm?'' Jaken turns back around to stare at the baboon. ''Take this hive, you should be able to make good use of it with certainty!'' mirth could be detected in the baboon's tone as he handed a hive to Sesshomaru.

''I should know the name of the one I make a pact with.'' Sesshomaru says as he examined the hive.

''My apologies. Call me Naraku!'' the baboon smirked ''Very well Naraku, you have yourself a deal.'' Sesshomaru states as he turned to leave.

''Tsk.'' the baboon smiles at Sanyura ''Why are you smiling at me?'' Sanyura nervously questioned as she pulled closer to Sesshomaru out of fear.

''Have we met prior to this encounter?'' Naraku asked Sanyura.

''No I would have surely remembered such an ominous aura.'' Sanyura frowned.

''Indeed! May I inquire your name fair maiden?'' Naraku smirked devilishly. ''Sanyura.'' She stated as she gripped onto Sesshomaru's armor.

''Hmm? Interesting! Until we meet again Sesshomaru!'' Naraku smiles as he slips back into the shadows of the trees.

''What a strange being.'' Jaken stated as he stared at the place where Naraku once stood in awed. ''Come we are departing.'' Sesshomaru stated as they went in search of a clearing.

Once they found the clearing Sanyura was yet again left with Ah Uh. ''Why can't I ever go with you? Why am I always left with Ah Uh? Not that I mind being with you Ah Uh!'' Sanyura smiles as she rubs the two-headed dragons head.

''Why can't Jaken be left with Ah Uh sometimes?'' Sanyura pouts as crosses her arms above her chest. ''Stop being a pest you wretch girl! Our Lord does not need to explain his reasons to a half breed such as you.'' Jaken yelled as Sesshomaru continued to walk away toward his destination. ''You are left with Ah Uh for protection purposes. Have you not realized that tonight the moon will be a crescent?'' Jake asked.

''And?'' Sanyura snapped.

''You will be rendered powerless. For tonight is the night you will become a mortal, who will be in need of protection!'' Jaken shrieked.

''I forgot that happen tonight.'' Sanyura frowned as she looked toward the sun that was setting.

''You will stop complaining and stay near Ah Uh.'' Jaken commanded as he turned to follow after Sesshomaru. ''Mi'Lord wait for me!'' Jake yelled as he chased after Sesshomaru who was disappearing over a mountain.

Sanyura sighs as she watched them leave. ''It is not fair.'' Ah Uh comes behind her and nuzzled her hand so that it rested on his head. ''Why can't I go too? It's not like I am rendered powerless every day?'' Sanyura frowned as the tears began to form in her eyes. ''So Ah Uh what do you want to do since it will take them awhile to return.'' Sanyura tentatively smiled at that the dragon as they turned and went into the clearing and sat down in the grass.


	7. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

_**Chapter 5: A wolf in sheep's clothing**_

A black haired purple eye, mortal Sanyura is sitting in a clearing with a sleeping Ah Uh. ''Tsk. So much for my protector.'' She sighed as she stared at the dragon.

''Indeed!'' said a voice from the shadows. ''Tsk. What do you want?'' Sanyura nervously stood up and glance around the clearing trying to pinpoint the voice. The man in the white baboon cloak stepped out from the shadows a few feet in front of her.

''It was too easy to get your companions to leave you alone. Did you honestly think that we would let you escape?'' Naraku sideways smirked as he stepped closer to her. ''What do you want? Leave me alone!'' Sanyura yelled, causing Ah Uh to wake from his slumber.

''I only wish to retrieve what is mine.'' Naraku coldly spat ''I do not want to go with you! Go away!'' Sanyura screamed ''Scream all you want no one can hear you or will come for you.'' Naraku smirked as he held out his hand.

''Come Sanyura, do not make me have to resort to violence.'' Naraku narrowed his eyes at her when she repeating shook her head no. ''I was hoping I would not have to do this Sanyura, but you leave me no choice.'' Naraku pretended to be hurt by her refusal to come with him. ''Have you forgotten that I still have your mother in my protection?'' Naraku frowned.

''Mother!'' She narrowed her eyes at him ''Tsk. You are such a troublesome girl, indeed.'' Naraku smiled as he took a glowing purple sword from his baboon pelt. ''I shall ask you one last time before I wreak havoc to your dear dragon friend.'' Naraku smiled as he glanced at Ah Uh who was now standing protecting near Sanyura .

When Sanyura stood there glaring at him, he chuckled ''Curse that Inu father of yours to hell!'' Naraku appeared to have been aiming at Sanyura, when he went to strike her with the sword. In result the two-headed dragon Ah and Uh jumped in front of her taking a blow just below his heart. When Naraku yanked the blade from the dragon's chest miasma poured into his cut that was oozing out blood.

''Ah Uh!'' Sanyura cried as she knelt down beside the whimpering dragon. ''Tsk. I my intentions were never to harm you, dear child, you should know that by now.'' Naraku smiled ''You monster!'' Sanyura yelled

''Now princess come long. For you are the key to finding,'' Naraku stopped in mid-sentence for an insect that resembled a bee arrive there with a jewel shard. ''The pitiful soul, I see he failed.'' Naraku frowned as he held out his hand and the insect placed the jewel shard in his palm.

Once the shard was in his head he bumped into a muscular being the suddenly appeared behind him. ''Lord Sesshomaru,'' Naraku hopped out from under him, turned to face him and then bowed low to the ground. ''What a pleasant surprise.''

''Naraku!'' Jaken fumed as he came from behind Sesshomaru an pointed an accusing finger at him. ''You gave that miserable human are to master Sesshomaru in hopes that it would destroy him.'' Jaken yelled as he and Sesshomaru glanced around the clearing and noticed an injury dragon and a crying girl.

''You are mistaken,'' Naraku frowned as he followed their eyes to the girl and the dragon. ''I merely wished to assist him and of course have my jewel shard returned to me.'' Naraku stated as he held up the shard.

Sesshomaru directed is attention back to Naraku ''I suppose that makes sense.'' Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and the severed Naraku's head from his body. The head floated in the air for a few seconds, before it landed on the ground near Jaken's feet.

''Serves you right for putting my master in such jeopardy.'' Jaken stated as he kicked the head.

''So he escaped.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Huh?'' Jaken says as he stared at the baboon cloak and then went to inspect it. ''Where did he go?'' Jaken questioned.

''Lord Sesshomaru I implore you to contain your anger. I may call on you again, should another opportunity arise to destroy Inuyasha.'' Naraku voice said from above them.

''A crafty audacious character.'' Sesshomaru frowns as he and Jaken turn towards Sanyura.

''We leave you for merely a few hours and you have already caused pain to Ah Uh?'' Jaken yells as he ran up to the dragon.

''It's all my fault!'' Sanyura cried as the tears fell from her eyes. ''Woman,'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and she directed her attention to him. ''What happen here?'' Sesshomaru stated.

''The baboon man, Naraku attacked us.'' She sniffed ''For what?'' Jaken asked ''He started to say that I was the key to something, but he did not finish his sentence for you two came.'' Sanyura stated only telling them half of the truth.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he went to inspect Ah Uh. ''Will he die?'' Sanyura questioned as she stared up at him with a bright red, tear stained face. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as a new scent tickled his nose. ''It is miasma.'' Sanyura frowned as Sesshomaru stared art her ''The poison you detected, is known as miasma.'' Sanyura stated.

''How do you know that?'' Jaken shrieked ''Naraku had a sword that glowed purple it was aimed at me, but Ah Uh got in the way.'' Sanyura sighed as she ignore Jaken statement. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru turned on his heels and began to walk away. ''Jaken watch the mortal.'' He threw over his shoulders as he disappeared into the night.

''This would have never happen if I hadn't been rendered powerless tonight. I am deeply sorry Ah Uh.'' Sanyura cried as she laid her head on Ah Uh's body. ''It is all my fault, I bring pain to everyone I love.'' Sanyura sobbed as she placed her left hand on Ah Uh's cut.

'_You will always be my child of Scorn.'_ Was all that ever seem to be in her head.

''See I told you that you would be in need of protection. This is exactly why you are always left behind!'' Jaken yelled.

_Why am I such a weakling? Why can I not be like my brother and my sister? They are so strong and they never disappoint father, like I always seem to do.' _Sanyura thought as the words rung in her head again. _'You will always be my Child of Scorn.'_

'_Why am I so different?'_ Sanyura wailed as her body glowed a purplish pink.

''Epee!'' Jaken screeched as he hid behind a rock. When Sanyura's body stopped glowing she felt dizzy and weak. ''What just happen?'' Sanyura held her head as she lifted it and her hand off of Ah Uh. She looked down at Ah Uh's Body then she screamed.

''Woman.'' Sesshomaru who had been nearby and who also felt such an enormous power coming from the clearing, had suddenly appeared ''Stop that impetuous sound.'' He commanded as Sanyura quickly clasp a hand over her mouth.

''Mi'Lord?'' Jaken hesitantly poked his head from behind the rock, causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow.

''Mi'Lord, the half breed body began to glow purple. I never felt so much power before, other than you of course.'' Jaken stated as he quickly went to stand behind Sesshomaru's leg.

''Not only did that happen, but Ah Uh is completely healed.'' Sanyura stuttered as her body violent shook.

''Interesting.'' Sesshomaru stated as Ah Uh began to go about business as if nothing happen. ''It's like the wound was never there?'' Jaken astonishingly states.

'_So it would appear that the half breed is more of a puzzle then I first thought.'_ Sessshomaru thought as he stared at the half mortal girl.

'_Just who is this strange girl?'_ Jaken frowned as he too stared at her.

_'Perhaps a sorceress or a sorcerer will have the answer I seek? I need to know more about her.'_ Sesshomaru frowned as he began walk out of the clearing. ''Come.'' Was all he said as he led the way to the Western lands.

_**Author's Notes:**__** Why didn't Sanyura tell them the whole truth, what is she hidding and what did Naraku mean retrieve what is his?**__**I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter.**_


	8. Words Of Warning

_**Ch.6: Words of warning**_

Sanyura sat in the field next to a snoring dragon. She stared around her. It was always so unbelieving quiet and boring when Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru were away. A few days prior Sesshomaru and the imp had said they were going to Totosai to request a sword to be forged. When the two of them return the four of them continue their traveling.

Sesshomaru and Jaken had gone to Totosai at the break of dawn to retrieve the sword, leaving Sanyura with Ah Uh yet again.

'_How long does it take to retrieve a stupid sword?' _Sanyura thought as she rested her left cheek on her knuckles. The sky had begun to darken and she had became antsy.

The last time Sesshomaru left her alone with Ah Uh, he had return with a missing limb and another time Sanyura and Ah Uh had been attack. She bit her bottom lip and thought _'Please return back to me, safely.'_

_**Flashback**_

_Sesshomaru sat nearby while Sanyura was being inspected by the most powerful sorcerer in the lands. He was dressed in black garments and a gold cross chain. ''Hmm?'' the sorcerer rubbed his chin as he threw strange black dust unto the half breed. ''She is definitely not an ordinary being.'' the sorcerer began._

_''Tell us something we already do not know.'' Jaken snapped._

_''I am afraid I cannot, her power is beyond my reach.'' the sorcerer frowned._

_''But you're the most powerful sorcerer there is! Surely you can detect something unworldly about her?'' Jaken questioned._

_''There is something strange about her, I can tell you that. But her reki is hindering me from any further investigation. My magic is render useless on the girl.'' he dully stated ._

_'So you are telling us, that you, the most powerful sorcerer in all the lands cannot figure anything out about the girl?'' Sesshomaru dully stated._

_''Forgive me mi'lord but all I that I am able to tell you is that she would be a formidable foe if ever placed in the hands of people who would abuse the power she processes.'' the sorcerer frowned._

_''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he gracefully stood from his spot ''Then we shall take our leave.'' Sesshomaru stated as he began to leave with his companions following behind him._

_''Woman!'' the sorcerer called from behind them ''You have a gift that can either harm you or aid you in your journey's. I would suggest you be careful how you use your reki, for it will be extremely dangerous for you and your pack if you lost control or if someone else took control of your powers. I strongly encourage you to use your reki when it is extremely necessary because if you do not, then you will find yourselves in unwanted company of others who seek such powers.'' he warned._

_''I understand.'' Sanyura bowed to the sorcerer, then followed behind Sesshomaru._

_**Present**_

_'How am I supposed to be careful in how I use my reki, if I do not know how to control it?'_ Sanyura frowned as she stared up at the now star filled sky_. _

_'If only I had paid more attention to mother. When she, was attempting to train me when I was but a pup.'_ Sanyura frowned.

_'Now the people I have grown to love could be in serious danger and all because I cannot control my reki. Why do I always cause harm to the people who are dearest to me?_' She thought as a gust of wind flew by her.

''That was strange. It's never been this chilly before?'' Sanyura questioned as she snuggled closer to the sleeping dragon. Ah Uh and Sanyura were both unaware of the four figures that lurked in the shadows watching them.


	9. New Responsibilities

_**ch.7: new responsibilities**_

In another flower clearing Jaken sat upon a resting Ah Uh and Sanyura was directly under him leaning on the dragon. They were currently waiting for the return of Lord Sesshomaru, who had yet again gone after his brother's sword, Tesseiga.

Jaken and the girl had searched a few days for their lord until they came across a clearing where they decided that they would wait for him. The Sun shone brightly and as they waited Jaken began to pluck flower peddles. He was chanting _'He was testing. He was teasing.'_ As he the last peddle was plucked he landed on _'He was testing.'_

''He was testing!'' Jaken yelled ''Should it matter if he was testing or teasing? Would it change how you view him?'' Sanyura asked as she blew flower peddles off of her arms.

''Of course it matters. I devote my life to our lord.'' Jaken frowned ''Tsk.'' Sanyura frowned.

''Lord Sesshomaru, would you have actually risk my life to test your stupid sword!'' Jaken screeched as Sanyura shook her head and closed her eyes. ''You ungrateful dog!'' Jaken flew over both Ah Uh and the girl, when a rock collided with his head.

Jaken quickly got to his feet and then climbed on the back of Ah Uh, who was now wide awake from Jaken's scene and Sesshomaru who had slowly walked into the clearing.

''Lord Sesshomaru, before I continue in your service were you actually testing your sword on me?''

''I expected a relieved welcome from you, Jaken. Not an interrogation.'' Sesshomaru replied caused Sanyura to snicker silently.

''R-right I am glad you are well,'' the imp replied as he climbed up to Ah Uh's head. ''I thought you were dead.'' This statement earned him another hit with a rock. This time Sanyura could not help the laugh that escaped her lips, which caused Sesshomaru to glance her way.

As the wind blew, the breeze took his attention away from her. _'Blood…Blood and the scent of wolves.'_ Sesshomaru thought ''I recognize this blood.'' Sesshomaru thought aloud.

''Hmm?'' Jaken frowned as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. ''Blood? I don't smell any blood?'' Sanyura stated as she stuck her nose in the air and began to sniff.

They all made their way towards the scent that Sesshomaru detected. The forest was dark and devastatingly gloomy, causing Sanyura to stay near Jaken and Ah Uh. They walked down a narrow path; the further they went into the forest the more she felt the presence of fear and dread.

Sanyura soon found out why, when they came across a small girl, who looked to be five or six lying dead on the pavement. Sanyura clasped her hands over her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes.

Jaken walked forward ''What is that?'' He made a disgusting gesture as he stared at the lifeless figure and walked closer to it. ''She's a goner that's for sure.'' Sanyura stared down at the child as memories began to play over and over in her head.

_**Flashback**_

_Sanyura is the age of seven and she is standing in a forest watching her father's minion's massacre of nearby village. She cried as she watches them rip the human's limb from limb and then devour their bodies. ''Do not cry my child for you too will someday be like them.''_

_Sanyura turn her laced with tears face toward the man who was now her father. ''Why do you murder innocence people father?'' _

''_It is my nature to banish the weak form my lands. Only the strongest shall prevail.'' He said as he took her small hands in his and they walked away from the village._

''_You will always be my child of Scorn, Sanyura.'' He disgustingly says as he stared down at her with disappointment. ''Why can you not be like your brother and sister? When they were you're your age they did whatever I said. But you, you are so different? It must be that human mother of yours.'' He shook his head as they walked back to the castle._

''_Father what does Scorn mean?'' Sanyura asked as the guards bowed down to them. ''Scorn is a feeling or belief that someone is worthless or despicable; contempt.'' He frowned as a little five-year old girl was walking and not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into him spilling water on his silk green hakama._

''_I am so sorry Mi'Lord.'' The girl nervously stated as her body trembled with fear._

'_'__If you had been paying more attention to where you were going peasant, you would not have to be punished.'' _

_''But father, she apologized?'' Sanyura questioned as she intently stared at him. ''Must I teach you everything, Sanyura!'' He yelled as he dropped her hand from his. ''But father,'' _

'' _Sanyura, how many times must I tell you that, we are superior Inus, remember that only the strongest survive?'' he growled as he motion from her to the girl._

''_Now my child, prove yourself to be worthy of being my heir.'' He shouts as he stared downed at the young servant girl. ''You want me to umm, to umm,'' Sanyura nervously gulped ''Yes you are my child aren't you?'' he interrogated._

_''But I do not want to do it.'' Sanura whined ''Sanyura she is only a pathetic human.'' Her father stated._

_Sanyura walked toward the girl with her flexed claws. 'This isn't right it goes against everything my father use to teach me?' Sanyura thought as she stared at her father. She was a few feet from the servant girl when she realized: 'I cannot do this! It's wrong! She is just not a pathetic human, but a person who has a life.' Sanyura thought as she dropped her hand to her side._

''_You are such a disappointment? Why could I have not have birth sons?'' He growled as he severed the girl's head from her body. ''That is how it is done Sanyura. That is what you need to strive for, or you will suffer the same fate as she!'' He yelled as the tears fall form her eyes and she downcast her head._

_Her father sighed and shook his head ''You will always be my Child of Scorn.'' He said as he picked her up and carried her to her room and left her there without giving her any food or water for three days._

_**Present**_

''Poor thing, she hasn't even experience life before it was taken from her.'' Sanyura said as tears threaten to fell from her eyes.

''She must have been attack by wolves.'' Jaken began as he turned his head to stare back at Sesshomaru. ''Look at the teeth markings.'' he stated as Sanyura clenched her hands into a fist, hearing way more then she wanted too.

Her actions did not go unnoticed by the demon lord. Sesshomaru then stepped forward as Jaken spoke. ''Do you recognizes this pathetic human?''

Sanyura eyes glowed purple as she stared down at Jaken _'How dare he say such a thing at a time like this, and about a young child no less? She has a life too. She is just not a pathetic human.'_

To say she was angry was an understatement but she remained silent as her power flared. Sesshomaru glanced her way as he gripped unto Tenseiga, which was pulsing furiously. ''Interesting'' he said as he unsheathed his sword.

''What? What are you doing sire?'' Jaken questioned as panicked could be heard in his tone. _'What is he doing?'_ Sanyura questioned as her eyes returned to their normal blue color as she stared at Sesshomaru in awed. Sesshomaru pointed his sword at the motionless figure and his sword pulsed even more.

''Interesting. I can see them, they are from the underworld.'' he said as the minions of the underworld began to form around the child's body.

_'Underworld? What is going on here?'_ Sanyura thought as she glanced from the girl and Sesshomaru. ''I'll do another test I'll use the Tenseiga.'' Sesshomaru stated as Jaken gasped.

''Another test? What are you doing sire? What are you doing?'' Jaken asked as Sesshomaru cut across the child's body.

_'He cut something!'_ Sanyura narrowed her eyes at the sight of Sesshomaru kneeling down and taken the child in his right arm and then staring down at her. _'What is going on around here?'_ Sanyura screamed in her head as the child began to open her eyes.

_'Impossible!'_ Sanyura gasped. ''She came back to life? Lord Sesshomaru, you resurrected that human girl with the power of Tenseiga?'' Jaken asked as the child stood on her own.

''Resurrected? Power of the Tenseiga?'' Sanyura questioned _'He has the power to bring back the dead!' _Sanyura was astonished.

_'Sure I knew he was powerful, but to bring back the dead! T-tthat's just unspeakable!' _ Sanyura frowned as Sesshomaru stood up.

''Woman,'' Sesshomaru began ''Hmm?'' Sanyura gawked at him.

''I leave the mortal child in your care.'' Sesshomaru dully stated as he walked away. ''What?'' Sanyura screeched after him.

''Hello Lord Sesshomaru?'' Jaken questioned as Sesshomaru ignored him.

Sanyura blinked a few times to fully register what the lord had just said to her. After a while Sanyura smiled down at the child and offered her hand, which the little girl gladly took with a toothy grin of her own.

''Lord Sesshomaru saving a half breed is surprising enough.'' Jaken shakes his head ''But to also save a human? But then again more importantly, didn't Lord Sesshomaru say he was going to test the power of the Tensaiga, once again? That would mean I was cut down with no guarantee for survival!'' Jaken screeched as he put his arm to his face and began to cry his eyes out.

''And to think I devoted myself to you all of these years! Lord Sesshomaru it's so unfair!'' Jaken cried as together hand in hand Sanyura and the human child walked after their lord, leaving Jaken to cry by himself.

Jaken stopped his crying and looked around him. Seeing that he was alone he stated as he took off running after the two females. ''Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me! I'm coming!'' As Sesshomaru walked he thought with a frown _'Hn. Tensaiga you compelled me to save a human life today.'_

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to see the half breed and the child staring at each other with smiles set upon their faces, Ah Uh following behind the girls and Jaken a little ways behind them crying about something. _'An imp, a dragon, a half breed ,and a human child...Now this going to be quite a problem,' _Sesshomaru mumbled with a sigh as continue to lead the way to who knows where.


	10. Your An Incarnations Of Who?

_**ch.8: you're an incarnation of who?**_

Sanyura and the little girl, whose name is Rin sat around a camp fire in a flowery mellow. In the distance a _'Who' _sound made could be heard. ''What could be taking Lord Sesshomaru so long?'' Rin sighed as she clung tightly to her knees.

''Beats me.'' Said a mortal Sanyura, who was adding more firewood to the fire.

Rin gasped and turned her head to the right as three figures emerged from the night fog. ''That fool Kaijinbo! Where in the world could he have gotten to with your sword?'' Jaken peep squeak voice could be heard as the fog began to fade, revealing Ah Uh, Jaken, and Sesshomaru.

''Lord Sesshomaru!'' Rin laughed as she stood up and began to run towards them as Sanyura sighed and blankly stared at three who had enter the campsite.

''Stop Rin. Do not move.'' Sesshomaru commanded as Rin froze in mid-running motion.

''Hmm?'' Jaken questioned _'Now what?' _ Sanyura thought as she stood up and gave Sesshomaru her most puzzling face. Sesshomaru then flew over both Rin and Sanyura, flexing his claws as he cuts down two trees and a woman leaped from her hiding place.

''A woman.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed as Jaken sniffed the air. ''I know that scent! She smells much like the strange beast that offered to lend you the severed human arm. The demon that disguised himself with the baboon pelt.'' Jaken recalled.

''His wretched plan took us to hell and back, curse him!'' Jaken growled as Sanyura rolled her eyes ''Your arm was almost burned off, Sanyura and Ah Uh were nearly killed, and I was beaten to a pulp by that monk!'' Jaken cringed at the memory. ''Simply recalling that incident makes me ill.'' Jaken frowned.

''Why you poor baby!'' Sanyura teased ''Heh.'' Jaken frowned.

''I recall the scent. It is the same as the beast that attempted to trap me, the one whose known as Naraku.'' Sesshomaru stated.

''So, you must be Inuyasha brother, Sesshomaru, your very clever!'' the woman seductively smiled as she raised her fan that was in her right hand.

''I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku,'' she stated.

''An incarnation?'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Correct! Sesshomaru, the fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword, were those of a demon called Goshinki. Like me he was also created from Naraku.'' Kagura stated with an alluring smile.

''All very interesting. But did you search me out to simply tell me this?'' Sesshomaru dully proclaimed. Kagura then opens her fan so that it covered her face.

''Hmm. Can you not detect its scent? Tokijin reeks of Goshinki's arua. It is closer then you think.'' Kagura states as a gust of wind blows Sesshomaru's way and Kangura hovers over them in the sky on white enlarged feather that could be described as a leaf.

''You are the swords rightfully owner!'' Kagura smiles as she flies away. Sesshomaru stares at the place where Kagura once was in the sky.

''I am not sorry to see her leave so soon.'' Jaken said as he ran to stand by Sesshomaru's side.

''I don't believe I've seen such an arrogant strange woman.'' Jaken states as Sesshomaru stares over his shoulders at Rin. ''Rin, you are free to move.'' Sesshomaru declares.

''Yes my Lord!'' Rin smiled.

''Aah!'' Rin says as she stretches out her arms. Then Sesshomaru once again stares back up at the sky.

_'Great another female I have to deal with! How many demoness are going to stalk Lord Sesshomaru?' _ Sanyura sighed as she thought.

''Tokijin.'' Sesshomaru states as Rin playfully falls on ground ''Speaking of strange women,'' Jaken stated as he stared over his shoulders at Rin ''Oop!'' Rin replies to Jaken statement.

''The only one strange around here is you Jaken!'' Sanyura teased.

''I'll have you know...'' Jaken began his sentence, but nobody was listening. No one even noticed when Sesshomaru, and Ah Uh slip away until Jaken had stopped his annoying lecture.

''Mi'Lord? Mi'Lord?'' Jaken sang like a song ''Great Jaken, now look what you done. You have scared Lord Sesshomaru away!'' Sanyura teased ''I did not!'' Jaken shrieked.

Meanwhile somewhere not to far from the clearly a male in a red hakama top and black hakama pants and a female, who appeared to be a child with black hair and purple eyes dressed in a black kimono, lurked in the shadows watching the argument between Sanyura and Jaken unfold as Rin played in the flowers as if nothing was going on.

''Brother when will we be able to be to retrieve are long overdue sister?'' the female child questioned as she turned to stare at the male ''When father deems it necessary!'' the male replied with a sideways smirk as they disappeared into a vortex that appeared before them.

_**Author's Notes: The male and female characters dressed in hakama, were first introduced in Chapter 7-Words Of Warning. I do not know if you guys are finding this story interesting, but it will get better once the other characters are introduced. Inu No Taisho will be introduced in a few more chapters, after Sesshomaru goes to visit the tree demon Bokusenou.**_


	11. Secrets Revealed

_**ch.9: secret revealed**_

Sesshomaru and his companions are walking through a forest with trees on a bright and sunny day. _'To think that Inuyasha, made me, Sesshomaru tremble with fear for even a moment. Inuyasha in that instant…'_ Sesshomaru thought as Jaken and Rin started to play a game.

''T, trees. S um squirrels. L, lily. Y, yellow!'' Jaken states as he walks on staring around his surroundings. ''Your late father's friend certainly lives deep in the forest.'' Jaken stated as Rin and Sanyura blankly stared at each other as they sat upon Ah Uh's back. ''Um, yeah?'' Jaken frowned.

''Welcome! I have awaited your arrival.'' A deep and powerful voice boomed.

''A voice form the sky!'' Rin smiled.

'' I don't see anyone?'' Jaken stated.

''I have been expecting you, Sesshomaru!''

''So you say that you knew I was coming did you, old Bokuseno.'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''You've come to speak to me about the swords, I presume?''' the voiced said as Sesshomaru came to a stop, a few feet away from a tree.

'_Why did he stop and where is his late father's friend? Could the great Lord Sesshomaru be lost?' _Sanyura thought as she stared around the forest. _'There's nothing here?' _Sanyura furrowed her brows.

''Do you seek information about the Tesseiga, your father's heirloom sword, or perhaps?'' the tree asked as a face appeared out the bark of the tree, causing Rin to gasps.

''A tree demon!'' Rin clapped her hands together. ''Oh Lord Sesshomaru, What's that?'' Jaken asked.

''A two thousand year old magnolia tree.'' Sesshomaru stated. ''I see.'' Jaken said. ''Tsk.'' Sanyura sighed.

''It is true, the sheaths of the swords, the Tesseiga and the Tensegia past down from Sesshomaru's father were carved from my very own bowels.'' The tree demon stated.

''They were?'' Jaken asked. _'So the sheaths for their swords came from this tree. They hold such strange powers. I can see why after seeing this creature.'_ Jaken thought with a frowned.

''Bokuseno, perhaps you can explain to me the link between Inuyasha and the Tesseiga.'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Inuyasha, your younger brother?'' the tree asked. ''Iunyasha's blood has changed. The first time a demon named Goshinki, bit and broke the Tesseiga. The second time, he let go of Tesseiga while fighting me.'' Sesshomaru recalled.

''His scent was not of a half demon, it was the smell of a pure demon's blood like mine and our father's'' Sesshomaru frowned as Bokuseno laughed.

''I have my doubts!''

''What do you mean by that?'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Inuyasha is but a half demon, born between a demon and a mortal. He can never become a full-fledged demon. Sesshomaru there is something that you a full blooded demon are capable of accomplishing, but which Inuyasha could never do.'' Bokuseno declared.

''Go on.'' Sesshomaru said

''In battle for instance, if you find yourself in a hopeless situation you are able to remain calm, you never lose control of yourself.'' Bokuseno stated.

''Hn. It wouldn't be possible for me to fall into such a desperate situation.'' Sesshomaru frowned Bokuseno laughed.

''No I don't suppose you would. Inuyasha is another matter however,'' the tree began.

''If backed into a corner to a point where his life is in danger, his demon blood takes control of his body causing him to transform to preserve his life.''

_'That would explain his transformation.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

''Unfortunately for him the pure demon blood of your father is too strong for a half demon such as himself.'' Bokuseno frowned.

''What will the outcome be?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Well the demon blood will devour his human soul and he will not be able to recognize himself. He will not be able to tell the difference between friend and foe. He will simply fight and kill until he is destroyed. I surely doubt that your father would have wished such a terrible fate upon his own son. That is why he bequeathed Inuyasha with the sword, Tesseiga, to protect his soul.'' Bokuseno stated.

_'Hn. Tesseiga protects him. So if he were to release the sword, he is doomed.' _ Sesshomaru frowns as Bokuseno stares behind him to the females on the dragon's back.

''Half breed miko,'' Bokuseno began as everyone except Sesshomaru turned to look at Sanyura.

''Who, me?'' Sanyura questioned as she pointed to herself.

''Come here to me, so that I may have a better look at ye.'' the tree stated as Sanyura climbed down off of Ah Uh and stood beside Sesshomaru, so Bokuseno could examine her.

''Hmm? I see you hide many things from your companions, including your abilities and your true beauty.'' Bokuseno stated.

''What are you talking about?'' Sanyura confusingly questioned him.

Bokuseno laughed ''You are strange being indeed. Come forth I will remove the seal that has been placed on you to hide your abilities and your beauty.'' Bokuseno commanded as Sanyura did as she was told.

''Um?'' Sanyura fidget nervously as Bokuseno placed a tree branch on her head and a Red Crescent moon appeared on her head. Bokuseno began to chant some strange words and Sanyura body began to shake while her appearance began to change.

Her fangs began to turn into fangs of a full demon, her silver hair was now the length of her rear with pink and purple highlights, her eyes became a bluish purple and she grew from a height of four foot eleven to being a height of five foot seven. Also the Red Crescent moon stayed in the center of her forehead.

Bokuseno then removed his tree limb from her forehead ''I do not feel any different.'' When she spoke it was like music to the ears.

''Now then, there is something only you and you alone are capable of.'' Bokuseno stated.

''And what is that?'' Sanyura stated.

''Sesshomaru it may trouble you to know that your father, Inu No Taisho, is still amongst the land of the living.'' Bokuseno proclaimed.

_'What?'_ Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock. ''Impossible.''

''It is the truth, and your father young maiden is the reason why.'' Bokuseno declared as Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Sanyura.

''My father, but I have always believed him to be evil and satanic?'' Sanyura frowned.

''Well your father is the reason why Sesshomaru's father is alive, and Sesshomaru your father is the reason why her father is dead.'' Bokuseno stated as Sesshomaru and Sanyura stared into each other eyes.

''Wait a minute, my father is very much alive, thank you!'' Sanyura shouts as the trees eyes become cold.

''He is an imposture.'' Bokuseno stared at Sesshomaru. ''So your telling me the man that I spent seventeen years with is not my father?'' Sanyura hurtfully whispered.

''Fair maiden you are the key to finding Inu No Taisho's place of sealing.'' Bokuseno declared as he ignored her questioned.

''I asked you a question'' Sanyura snapped.

''I do not know the exact location where Inu No Taisho has been sealed only you will know that fair maiden.'' Bokuseno said still ignoring her question.

''Sesshomaru, if I may ask you a very simple questioned?'' Bokuseno asked.

''What is Bokuseno?'' Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention away from the sulking girl to the tree.

''Are you willing to protect this girl?'' the tree asked .

''What?'' Jaken snapped.

''She will need you just as much as you will need her.'' Bokuseno stated

''How will I, the great Lord of the West need a half breed woman?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''There are evil beings who wish to use her to find your father's location and to use her powers to rule over the land. It is your duty to protect her, for the kami have chosen you to be here guardian.'' Bokuseno proclaimed as Jaken's mouth dropped.

''What?'' Jaken screeched.

''It is a task that only you are worthy of.'' Bokuseno stated as he started to disappear back into the bark of the tree.

''Hn. Do you not know anything more about this woman you have yet to say?'' Sesshomaru questioned as Bokuseno's face returned.

''Even if I did, I cannot tell you, Sesshomaru.'' Bokuseno smiled devilishly.

''Oh? And why is that?'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''There are laws that are above even you, Sesshomaru that forbid me to tell you anymore then I already have. When your father is free from his place of sealing, you will have the answers you seek, but at very high price.'' Bokuseno warned.

''At a price?'' Sesshomaru questioned.

''Your most valuable asset. That is if you are willing to protect this girl and accept the answers you have already discovered?'' Bokuseno asked with mirth in his tone.

''What nonsense are you speaking?'' Jaken snapped ''What answers? You have not answered any of my questions about this girl?'' Sesshomaru declared.

''The answers are there you just haven't grasp onto them.'' the tree smiled as Sesshomaru's eyes revealed his confusion.

''Farewell Sesshomaru!'' Bokuseno laughed as his faced disappeared back into the tree bark.

''What an exciting day!'' Rin smiled as she bounced up and down on Ah Uh.

Sanyura sighed,dragging her feet as walked back to Ah Uh and climbed onto his back. ''This doesn't make any sense. How I am to free someone I have no idea where to find? And how is the person I have come to know as my father, not my father?'' Sanyura pouted as Sesshomaru began to lead the way out of the forest.

''A vexing problem isn't it?'' Jaken sighed.

''You will figure out a way Lady Sanyura, I believe in you!'' Rin smiled at her.

_'My father is responsible for her father's death, but she has said that her father is alive? Who is she? What a strange motionless puzzle she has turned out to be.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he stared back at Sanyura.

_'My father is accountable for the life of his father, but the man who I thought to be my father, is really not my father? Why did Sesshomaru choose to save me that crescent moon night?'_ Sanyura thought as she stared into Sesshomaru's compelling amber eyes.


	12. Incarnations Waru and Kyofu

_**ch.10: Incarnations Waru and Kyofu**_

Once again Sanyura, Rin, Ah Uh and Jaken are left alone in a clearing while Sesshomaru went to search yet again for his brother.

''What a nuisance you two have become.'' Jaken sighed as he sat upon Ah Uh watching the girls.

''Hn. I was being to feel the same way about you.'' Sanyura snapped. ''Come on Jaken let us play a game!'' Rin shouts.

''Um?.'' Jaken frowned.

''RedJakenBlueJakenGoldJaken!'' Rin quickly stated ''RedJakenBlueJakenGoldJaken.'' Jaken puffed.

''You always win at this game!'' Rin smiles as she clasps her hands together while her and Jaken continued their game._ 'This is getting tiring.'_ Sanyura pouted as she watched them play.

''I see you have been left in the protection of a dragon and a imp.'' A voiced laughed from the shadows. _'That voice! It couldn't be him could it?'_ Sanyura turned towards the voice as her body began to tremble.

''Imp? Who are you calling imp?'' Jaken yells as he hopped off of Ah Uh swinging his staff wildly.

''Most amusing!'' laughed the same voice as a male dressed in a red and black hakama emerged from the shadows with a small girl dressed in a black kimono holding a foggy mirror. She appeared to be the same age as Rin.

'_Oh no! Not those two! Father is going through extreme measures to get me back. First Naraku, and now my half siblings. Who will he send next?'_ Sanyura's body violently shook.

''Lady Sanyura!'' Rin yelled as she ran up to her and hid behind her right leg. ''Want do you want?'' Sanyura stutter as Jaken came and protectively stood in front of them.

''My name, which I am sure you already know, is Waru.'' The male with silver hair and amber eyes chuckled.

''And I am Kyofu, but you already knew that, didn't you?'' the girl with black and purple eyes smiled.

''I've never met you.'' Jaken declared. ''Uh Master Jaken, I do not think they are speaking to us.'' Rin whispered. ''Who else can they be addressing then?'' Jaken glanced over his shoulder at Rin. ''I think they are addressing Lady Sanyura.'' Rin said as she stared up at the Sanyura, who was shaking from fear.

''What?'' Jaken shrieked as Sanyura stared down at the grassy-ground. ''You know them?'' Jaken asked her.

''They are my half brother and sister.'' Sanyura whispered as Waru and Kyofu both smiled. ''Your brother and sister? From whom?'' Jaken questioned. ''My mother.'' Sanyura replied as she hung her head in shame.

''Do not be ashamed of what our mother has done.'' Kyofu stated. ''Yes, for if she had not did what our Inu fathers commanded then your father would have never saved her life. Thus meaning you would not have been born.'' Waru sideways smirked.

''You lie! Mother never told me that!'' Sanyura snapped.

''Ha! That maybe so, or perhaps...'' Waru smiled. ''Perhaps what?'' Jaken asked.

''Sanyura our father wishes for you to come home, for you are the sole heiress to the throne.'' Kyofu smirked ''Father, but real my father is dead?'' Sanyura frowned.

''Technically speaking he was reborn into a more powerful being.'' Waru proclaimed''Reborn? What are you saying?'' Sanyura questioned.

''Kyofu and myself are not like you.'' Waru frowned. ''How are you not?'' Sanyura asked. ''We rarely feel any sort of pain or emotions because we had our hearts removed.'' Waru stated.

''Hearts removed? Why that absurd!'' Sanyura shakes her head in disbelief ''We are now like Naraku's incarnations, born from the being that is technically now your father.'' Kyofu stated.

''My head hurts.'' Sanyura declared as she clutched her head with her left hand.

''Father has commanded us to return with you, his birth daughter.'' Kyofu smiled devilishly.

''Or our mother shall be subjected to all sorts of horrors!'' Waru sideways smirked ''You would do that do your own mother?'' Sanyura snapped.

''We do not want to have to forcefully take you.'' Kyofu proclaimed ''We kill everyone if need be, to take you back with us.'' Waru stated as he walked closer to them. ''Stay back.'' Jaken threw over his shoulders to Sanyura and Rin.

_'Waru and Kyofu never use to act like this, so why are they so different now? Could it be they were reborn like father or they actually did have their hearts removed.' _Sanyura thought as Jaken firmly held his staff out in front of them.

''Staff of two heads!'' Jaken yelled as flames of fired emerged from the staff and heading in the direction of the two demons. ''I really hope we could of did this the easy way.'' Kyofu frowned as she and Waru dodged the attack.

''Now sister, you leave us no choice.'' Waru smiled as Kyofu took out a black foggy mirror and began to chant a spell.

''What is that?'' Jaken asked.

''Guard dog of Hades come forth and serve your masters!'' Waru smirked as the ground began to open into a black hole and an enormous three-headed hound dog leaped out from the black hole.

''Master Jaken!'' Rin screamed ''Epee! Jaken gasped as he dropped the staff of two heads and hid behind Ah Uh's frame.

''Cerberus!'' Waru chuckled as he folded his arms ''You may destroy everything except for the woman with the silver hair.'' Waru smiled as the hound howled.

''Do you have any bright ideas Master Jaken?'' Sanyura nervously questioned as she self-consciously took a few steps back. ''We could always fly away on Ah Uh.'' Jaken gulped

''You can try it but we'll always catch you.'' Kyofu laughed.

The hound began to creep closer to Sanyura and the others ''Why don't I just go with them that way none of you are in harms way.'' Sanyura stated.

''Are you mad?'' Jaken yelled _'Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if anything happen to Rin and Sanyura. I must do everything in my power to protect them, but how do you protect someone from a three-headed dog the size of Sesshomaru in his demon form!' _Jaken shouted.

''Go forth Cerberus, and bring to me that girl!'' Waru commanded as Cerberus took off running towards them

_'What to do? What to do? What to do?' _Sanyura thought as she stared around looking for something to use.

Just as the hound landed in front of them a blue glowing sacred arrow flew from the shadows behind Sanyura and hit the hound in it's chest, incinerating the hound to ashes.

_'A sacred arrow it can't be her? Can it?'_ Sanyura thought as she slowly turned around to see a woman with black waist length hair, tan skin, and purple eyes limping from the shadows of trees.

''M-mother?'' Sanyura cried as tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

''Etsu!'' Waru growled as the woman with purple eyes fired another sacred arrow at the two figures. The arrow hit the black foggy mirror that Kyofu was holding, resulting in it shattering into a thousand pieces.

''Damn you Etsu!'' Kyofu growled as she and Waru disappeared into a vortex that appeared before them. The woman with purple eyes began to make her way toward Ah Uh.

''Sanyura, I am so glad that you escape. I am so glad to see that you are safe.'' she smiled as she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

''Mother!'' Sanyura yelled as she ran up to the woman to see that she had cuts all over her body that were oozing out blood. ''Mom!'' Sanyura cried as the tears fell from her face and she knelt down beside the unconscious figure.

XXXXXXX

Waru and Kyofu have just enter into the castle throne room where a figure is seating on the throne, rigorously tapping his fingers.

''So I see you two have failed, yet again.'' the figure frowned.

''Your Majesty, it was not our fault Etsu appeared and incinerated Cerberus!'' Waru angrily growled.

''Etsu? How did she escape from the castle grounds?'' the figure asked.

''It is my fault Sire. I guess I did not secure her cell efficiently.'' Kyofu bowed.

''Oh is that so?'' the figure smiled as he held out his hand and a heart appeared in it.

''That's my...Aah!'' Kyofu clutched her chest in pain. '' Waru.'' the figure stated.

''Yes father?'' Waru nervously stated.

''Bring Etsu back to the palace immediately. For she is my mate and the only person who knows the whereabouts of his place of sealing.'' the figure smiled as he broke Kyofu's heart into two. Waru gasps as Kyofu's lifeless body fell to the floor. ''Yes.'' Waru bowed and then turned to leave.

''Waru let this be a warning to you. If you shall fail you will suffer the same fate as your sister!'' the figured smiled.

''Yes.'' Waru frowned.

''One other thing Waru,''

''And what is that?'' Waru snapped.

''Bring me that silver haired girl, for only she has the power to release him from his seal.'' the figure spoke. ''I shall try, your Highness.'' Waru stated as he left the throne room.

''Very soon Inu No Taisho, we shall become one! For I need your power to reign superior over the lands. I am in need of your glorious powers!'' the figure frowned as he stood up from is throne, staggering as he went to the door.

''I guess it is time for me to obtain more power, for the time being! Which is needed to sustain this body of mine or I shall lose the demon power I obtain from that Inu demon years ago!'' he laughed devilishly as he disappeared into a vortex.

**Waru-Evil**

**Kyofu-Fear**

**Etsu-Yue**

**Cerberus-Greek and Roman mythology,is a multi-headed hound(usually three-headed) which guards the gates of the Underworld,to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx from ever escaping.**


	13. Etsu and Kagura's Plan

_**Ch.11: Etsu and Kagura's Plan**_

Sanyura sat stroking the soft silk black hair of mother's head which was in her lap. ''If taking care of two females isn't enough trouble,'' Jaken began as Sanyura glared at him. ''Lord Sesshomaru will not tolerate another mortal being and do not get any funny ideas that you can go off with this pathetic human, just because she's your mother.'' Jaken snapped as he glared down at the women in Sanyura's lap.

''Look!'' Rin shouted as she pointed to a masculine figure that was approaching the campsite. ''Lord Sesshomaru has returned!'' Rin happily pranced around.

''Jaken,'' Sesshomaru frowned as he entered the clearing taking in the sight that was before him.

''Y-yes Milord?'' Jaken nervously gulped. ''I leave you to guard two females, not to inquire another.'' Sesshomaru stated as he narrowed his eyes at Jaken. ''W-well y-you see Lord Sesshom-''

''She's my mother, Priestess Estu.'' Sanyura glared at Sesshomaru whose eyes widen for a split second in shock. '_Estu, my father's personal miko body guard? Her reki helped to create the Tenseiga and the Tesseiga! She is this girl's mother? No wonder why she holds such enormous power.' _Sesshomaru stared between the two.

''Milord, I think she is coming to.'' Jaken said as Etsu's eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up.

''Where am I? Where's Waru and Kyofu?'' She asked as she stared around the clearing and her eyes fell on Sesshomaru. ''Aah! Young Lord Sesshomaru!''She smiled as Sesshomaru frowned ''Hn.''

''I see you haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you.'' Estu chuckled as Jaken narrowed his eyes at her. ''The last time I saw you, you were still but a pup, training to surpass your father's youki!'' She smirked as Sesshomaru glared at her.

''Mother, you two know each other?'' Sanyura shocking questioned. ''But of course my child! He was his father's shadow!'' Etsu proclaimed earning a warning growl from Sesshomaru. ''Mother why are you here? I mean, how did you escape from the Eastern Castle?''

''Simple actually,'' She smiled devilishly as Rin yawned. ''I simply waited until there was a flaw in their security.'' Etsu said as her smile turned upside down. ''Sanyura, my precious only living child, there is something that both you and Seshomaru, must know.''

''If it is about my father miko your wasting your breathe, for we already know about him.'' Sesshomaru dully stated. ''I should have known that you would know about why I suddenly appeared, Lord Sesshomaru!'' Estu smiled brightly at him. ''Nothing can get past that keen nose of yours.'' Estu laughed and turned her attention to her daughter.

''Sanyura, there is something that I should have told you a long time ago.'' Estu deeply sighed. ''And what's that mother?'' Sanyura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

''Many years ago, when I was a young fair maiden, there was a man by the name of Onigumo. He was the Prince of the Southern Lands, and his father was the only mortal lord at the time since the other lands were ruled by demons.'' Etsu began.

''So what does that have to do with anything?''Sanyura questioned. ''He and I were supposed to wed, since I was the only child that had not married in my father's house. I told my father that I had no intention of marrying into a wicked family.'' Estu closed her eyes and took deep breathes through her nose.

''So I ran away from home the night we were supposed to be married, and I ended up stranded in the Eastern Lands which you have come to know as your father's domain, but before I was mated to your father, there was another lustful Inu demon who managed to persuade me to having some affairs with him for protections purposes thus resulting in the births of Waru and Kyofu.'' Estu frowned as Sanyura stared intently at her.

''I already know this, Waru and Kyofu explained it to me. I know that father come and saves you and then you two had me and that was the end of the story.'' Sanyura snapped. ''Yes your father did come and save me from the abuse I was receiving from Waru and Kyofu's father and I ended up mating your father, but there is somethings that you don't know that you should.'' Estu's purple eyes stared into Sanyura's blue one.

''When you was nearly two years old. Onigumo came to the Eastern Lands since he somehow discover I was there. Onigumo was no longer a full fledged mortal, but a half demon. He demanded that I give you to him since I broke the agreement of our parents years before.'' Estu stated.

''Ill... Totally gross! An old man asked for my hand in marriage?Yuck.'' Sanyura makes an disgusting face. ''When I refused to give you to him he went on a rampage, destroying your father's precious Kingdom.''

''Where was Sanyura's father at the time?'' Rin asked ''He was in the Northern Lands attempting to come to some peace treaty with the wolves that ruled over those Lands.'' Estu sighed ''So who saved you?'' Rin interrogated. ''My don't you ask a lot of questions.'' Estu teased as Rin blushed.

''Why the Great General of the West was coming to visit my daughter, Sanyura, his favorite person in the world, beside for his mate Izayoi of course.'' Estu smiled at Rin ''If it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru's father, Lord Inu No Taisho coming when he did I and Sanyura would have perished.'' Estu then smiled at Sesshomaru. ''Not to be rude or anything mother, but what is the point of this story?''

''I always thought that Onigumo died at the hands of your father Sesshomaru, but I was gravely mistaken. His next attacked came more swiftly then the first and Sanyura, my mate and I were forced to flee to the Western Lands for security, by that time Sanyura, you were around the age of four.'' Estu frowned as she ignored Sanyura's statement.

''None of this is making any sense.'' Sanyura pouted. ''Anyway...Lord Inu No Taisho sent us to live with his new love, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mortal mother. She was a beauty, indeed.'' Estu smiled as Sesshomaru glared at her.

''About a year after we had been staying with Izayoi and her six-year-old son, Inuyasha, Onigumo came back, but this time he was after Inu No Taisho. I know not why?'' Estu furrowed her brow as she read Sesshomaru's mind. ''Hn.''

''It was your father, Sanyura who stayed behind to fight Onigumo, while we all escaped from Izayou's home. Even though I did not see Onigumo nor your father for awhile, I wanted Inu No Taisho to be safe, so I sealed him away in the valley of the Panther Demon Tribe just in case Onigumo came back for him.'' Estu hung her head in shame.

''So you are responsible for my father's life?'' Sesshomaru snarled. ''Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I was the one who sealed him to a tree, but I regret it now. He may have been able to prevent many things, like Izayoi's death, Inuyasha's loneliness, and my mate's heart turning cold.'' Estu frowned.

''But I thought your father was dead?'' Jaken asked Sanyura. ''I thought that at first until one day when Sanyura was six, he came back and took us to the newly restored Eastern Lands, but he was no longer the demon I fell in love with, he was now uncaring and cold, it was like some other demon had possessed his body and was controlling him.'' Estu hurtfully stated.

''But mother, when I talked to this two thousand-year-old magnolia tree demon named Bokuseno, he said that my father was the reason for Lord Sesshomaru's father life and his father was the reason mine had died?'' Sanyura questioned.

''I do not have any answers for you, my child, we'll all just have to sit back and wait for the truth to be revealed.'' Estu sighed as Sanyura and Sesshomaru stared between each other. ''Now on to more important matters...Sanyura it is time for Lord Inu No Taisho to be set free from his place of sealing. I sense a great storm heading in the way of your pack in the future.'' Estu said to both Sesshomaru and her daughter.

''What so great that Milord can not handled?'' Jaken asked. ''Sanyura, I have placed a barrier around Inu No Taisho, so that only you or I may see his place of sealing.'' Estu declared. ''Me, but why mother?'' Sanyura questioned. ''You are the only one who will have the power to break my barrier and help Inu No Taisho regain the powers that were dormant for nearly sixty nine years.''

''Why can't you break the barrier, mother?'' Sanyura questioned

''My powers have begun to wither, much like I have and I fear that the time is not on my side in this case. Fate has not been too generous to me lately.'' Estu stated as she stared at Sanyura. ''I have only came to give you what you will need to break the barrier and to train your suppress powers.''Estu deeply sighed.

''How did you know about my suppressed reki?'' Sanyura gasped ''I was the one who sealed your powers when you were younger, for fear that you would damage someone else or yourself with them and that someone would come after you and do you hurt because you were so powerful.'' Estu stated. ''Oh?''

''I will past on to you my journal and this necklace.'' Estu proclaimed as she removed a blue crescent moon with a very small red full moon at the tip of the crescent from around her neck and placed it around Sanyura's.

''That was your father's necklace,'' Estu sulkily smiled as Sanyura held it up to her face ''He gave it to me when we mated, it was the symbol of the Eastern Lands. Make sure you have that around your neck when you free Inu No Taisho, so he will not mistake you for an enemy. But knowing his sharp sense of smell he could probably tell you are an descendent from Zailon.'' Estu intently stared at Sesshomaru. ''But still wear that necklace when you free him. I rather be safe then sorry.'' Estu chuckled as Sanyura nodded her head.

Etsu then reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a book laced with gold thread. ''This is my journal, in it you will find spells and other things that will enable you to control your reki.'' Etsu said as she handed the journal to Sanyura. ''Thank you.'' Sanyura depressingly sighed ''Sanyura, Inu No Taisho is hidden near the valley of the Panther Demons in one of their surrounding forests.'' Etsu stated as Sesshomaru growled.

''It is important that you immediately go and search for the valley. For if and when I die the barrier will dissipate and anyone could easily find his location.'' Etsu warned ''So he would no longer be sealed?'' Jaken questioned as Etsu laughed ''My seal will hold forever, unless Sanyura chooses to break it.''

''I see.'' Jaken frowned ''Lord Sesshomaru?'' Etsu directed her attention to him ''Hn.'' he stated as he made eye contact with her. ''Made I see your Tenseiga?'' Etsu asked ''His heirloom sword? What on earth for?'' Jaken snapped.

Etsu eyes went cold and she growled like an Inu demoness ''Silence imp! It was my power which help create the sword in the first place!'' ''Epee.'' Jaken pouted as Sesshomaru handed Tenseiga to her. _ 'My mother helped create the resurrecting sword! She's that powerful? I hope one someday I can be a great priestess much like mother and my great-great grandmother.'_ Sanyura frowned as Etsu unsheathed the sword.

''So I see you have resurrected that imp of yours and that human girl!'' Etsu smiled at him ''Hn.'' ''I guess I was wrong to question your father for bequeathing you with sword of the Heavens.'' Etsu stated ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru stated as Etsu hands and the sword began to glow blue. _'What does she mean by that?'_ Sanyura stared in wonder as she took in the sight before her.

''What is she doing to your sword sire?'' Jaken stated as Sesshomaru ignored him and stared at Etsu with fascination. Once the sword and Etsu stopped glowing she return it to it's sheath and returned it to it's owner.

''Woman what have you done to this worthless sword?'' Sesshomaru asked her ''I gave it the rest of my spiritual power, for I will no longer be needing such power, in the Lands of the East.'' Etsu stated as she stood to her feet and began to leave the clearing.

''Your returning home? But you can't!What if you die or killed?'' Sanyura shouted.

''Lord Sesshomaru, please take good care of my daughter. Guard her with your life, for it is a task that only you have the power to do.'' Etsu began as Jaken gawked her. ''I trust that only you will have the strength to save her from herself in the near future. You should know Lord Sesshomaru that with great power comes great responsibility.'' Etsu stared directly into his compelling amber eyes.

''Take care of my baby. I leave her to you and only you.'' Etsu threw over shoulders as she disappeared into the night. ''Good bye...mother.'' Sanyura whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. _'I wonder what my mother meant by that speech she gave to Lord Sesshomaru?' _Sanyura furrowed her brows. _'This woman's puzzle is becoming unbearable. How would I ever solve such a mystery?' _Sesshomaru frowned as he stared at Sanyura out of the corner of his eye.

_'If I can smell the presence of death oozing out the flesh of that mortal priestess, I know for sure that Lord Sesshomaru and the half breed can smell it too. Unless the half breed is blinded by her pathetic human emotions.' J_aken frowned.

After Etsu was completely gone, a gust of wind blew their way ''What's going on?'' Jaken nervously stated as Kagura landed in front of Sesshomaru. ''Yo.'' Kagura said ''Yo yourself?'' Jaken frowned. ''Wind sorceress Kagura, I recall.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he narrowed his eyes at her.

''So you do remember, I am very flattered!'' Kagura seductively smiled at him. Sesshomaru gives Kagura a copra ice cold stare and placed his left hand on Tokijin. ''Take your hand form your sword. I did not come here to fight, Sesshomaru.'' Kagura stated.

''I have a proposition you might be interesting in!'' Kagura seductively sideways smirked at him. ''Proposition?'' Sesshomaru asked. ''You know what these are, Sesshomaru.'' Kagura stated as she walked up to him putting an extra sway to her hips, while holding out her right hand to reveal two jewel shard fragments.

''I'll give you these sacred jewel shards. In return I want you to kill Naraku!'' Kagura smiled her brightest at him. ''What?'' Jaken shrieked with an open mouth. ''Free me, release me from his grasp!'' Kagura stated as Sesshomaru and Kagura stare deep into each others eyes.

''You do not think the Lord will do something that foolish do you?'' Jaken whispered to Sanyura ''I do not know. You've known him longer then I have.'' Sanyura whispered back ''Why are we whispering?'' Rin questioned.

''You have the power to do it. Once you kill Naraku all the sacred jewel shards he gather will be yours.'' Kagura declared.

''Does she really think that Lord Sesshomaru cares about those stupid thing?'' Sanyura whispered to Jaken ''She's a fool to think that he would.'' Jaken whispered back ''Rin is very sleepy.'' Rin yawned as she walked up to Sanyura and tagged at her kimono and Sanyura picked her up so that she could rest her head on Sanyura's shoulder.

''Let's use those shards to provide ourselves with a little amusement!'' Kagura alluringly stated. ''You intend to betray Naraku?'' Sesshomaru asked her ''It's not as though I have chosen to live under his command.'' Kagura turned her head away from Sesshomaru and stared directly at Sanyura.

''So what do you think of my plan?'' Kagura asked as turned back to face him ''Joining forces will be of mutual benefit.'' Kagura smiled beautifully. ''Unfortunately I have no interest in the sacred jewel. If you wish to become free use those shards yourself and destroy Naraku.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed.

''Hn. Are you afraid of him?'' Kagura yelled as everyone including Rin gawked at the two's conversation. ''I'm saying I'm under no obligation to assist you.'' Sesshomaru declared as Kagura glared at him. ''If you don't have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betraying him.'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Tough luck.'' Sanyura whispered ''Serves her right for trying to exploit my master.'' Jaken stated as Rin nodded her head in agreement. ''Foolish coward! And you call yourself a man?'' Kagura screamed as Jaken, Rin and Sanyura gasped.

''She a goner.'' Jaken nervously gulped. ''You said it.'' Rin frowned as she glared at Kagura. ''I misjudged you!'' Kagura bitterly declared as she grabbed the feather from her head ''Wait!'' Sanyura shouted as placed Rin back on the ground and stepped up to Kagura.

''Lady Sanyura what are you doing?'' Rin yelled ''Get back here you foolish girl!'' Jaken shrieked ''What do you want half breed?'' Kagura glared at her. ''Should you not first get information on Naraku? And by that I mean discover his weakness?'' Sanyura stated as Kagura continued to glare at her ''He has none.'' she snapped.

''That is not true. Everyone has weaknesses, you just have to find it. When you do then you can plan on what to do next.'' Sanyura smiled at her. ''Hn.'' Kagura frowned as she turned away from the girl ''I would advise you not to go blindly. Do not betray him unless you are certain he will die.'' Sanyura narrowed her eyes at her.

''Hn. And why should I listen to a half breed such as yourself?'' Kagura spat ''Hmm? It's your life. I was only trying to help'' Sanyura stated as she shrugged her shoulders. ''And why would you want to help a demoness such as me?'' Kagura questioned.

''I know how it feels to be trapped and told what to do.'' Sanyura paused as she stared Kagura in her eyes. ''I just wanted to help you gain your freedom that is all.'' Sanyura warmly smiled at her ''Hn. I'll keep that in mind...'' Kagura smiled as she waited for the girl's name.

''Sanyura.'' she smiled ''Sanyura!'' Kagura's eyes widen in shock ''Yes?'' Sanyura questioned ''Hn. Be careful, and watch your back. I suspect that Naraku will paying you a visit really soon.'' Kagura warned as she took off on her feather. _'I've been helped my the girl I am suppose to kidnap.'_ Kagura frowned as she glanced back at the girl _'Poor girl wonder what Naraku plans to do with her once he has her in his grasp? If he ever succeeds in capturing the girl.'_ Kagura smiled as she flew off into the distance.

''That despicable woman!'' Jaken growled as he stared into the night sky. ''I wonder if she really intended on making you her protector?'' Jaken fumed as Sanyura rolled her eyes. ''Talk about gall, where on earth does she get the nerve? An incarnation, that's all she is!'' Jaken murmurers to himself.

''Your so strong Lord Sesshomaru. You don't even need the power of the sacred jewel.'' Rin stated as she ran up to stand beside him.

_'Wind sorceress Kagura? I wonder if she could use the sacred jewel to defeat Naraku by herself?'_ Sesshomaru stared at the place Kagura once was in the sky _'Anyway...It doesn't concern me.' _ Sesshomaru stared down at the ground. ''Come, we are going to search for my father.'' Sesshomaru stated as he left the clearing.

''You don't think that Lord Sesshomaru likes that strange demoness do you?'' Rin asked as she and Sanyura climbed on top of Ah Uh. ''Don't be silly Rin!'' Jaken yelled as he took hold of Ah Uh's reins ''Lord Sesshomaru would never degraded himself to such a woman!'' Jaken shouted as they followed behind Sesshomaru.

_'Tsk. I highly doubt it.' _Sanyura shakes her head at Jaken's ignorance. _'Even the great Lord of the West need someone to give him affection. He can't walk the earth refusing to take mate, can he? And beside that would be an extremely lonely life to be alone for eternity.' _Sanyura thought as she stared at Sesshomaru's firm back.

''Lord Sesshomaru?'' Rin called to him off Ah Uh's back ''What is it Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked as glanced back at her ''I'm not lonely anymore, but I wonder if Kagura is?'' Rin says as she fiddled around with her fingers. ''Mi'Lord, what shall we do about dinner?'' Jaken asked as they walked on.


	14. Sesshomaru and Toran

_**Ch.12: Sesshomaru and Toran**_

Sesshomaru's back is firmly pressed against the bark of a nearby tree that is at the edge of river, that Rin and Jaken are attempting to catch fish in while Sanyura and Ah Un are standing by the riverbank watching the two.

''That's the way Jaken! You can do it!'' Rin laughed as she danced around in the water, watching Jaken trying to catch a fish with his bare hands.

''No to your left!'' Rin yelled as Jaken hurried to the left ''The right, no its right in front of you!'' Rin yelled. ''By the time you catch a fish Jaken, Ah Un will have already been reincarnated!'' Sanyura teased as Ah Un dropped their heads. ''I don't see you helping any, half breed.'' Jaken snarled.

''Tsk. You want me to try and catch a fish with my bare hands?'' Sanyura asked as she leaped into the water and began to try and catch a fish.

''I bet I can catch ten fish before you can even catch one Jaken.'' Sanyura smiled. ''You have yourself a deal.'' Jaken smiled back as Sanyura waddled in the water.

Sesshomaru watched as his three companions made complete buffoons out of themselves. ''It's to your left lady Sanyura, your left!'' Rin yelled as Sanyura grabbed a fish triple the size as Rin and held it above her head with both hands.

''Hey I caught one!'' Sanyura boosted as she threw the fish so that it rested by Ah Un's feet. ''Hey, whose side are you on, Rin?'' Jaken glared at Rin as Sanyura did her praise dance. Then a look of determinations came into Jaken's eyes and he plunged fiercely into the water and then he came back up with a fish the size of Rin's small hand.

''I caught one! I caught one!'' Jaken smirked. ''It's so amazing Jaken! You're the greatest!'' Rin smiled. ''I am great and I won the bet!'' Jaken happily pranced around. ''Big deal,'' Sanyura stated as she grabbed Jaken's fish and dangled it above his head. ''It's little anyway!'' Sanyura laughed.

''Hey give me my fish back.'' Jaken shrieked as he reached up to grab it, but Sanyura quickly moved it ''Aw too slow Froggy Jaken!'' she teased as made frog noises causing Jaken to glare at her. ''Hey Rin, do you want to play a game of Jaken in the middle?'' Sanyura asked.

''I love playing that game.'' Rin smiled as she ran to the other side of Jaken and her and Sanyura began to throw the fish back and forth over Jaken's head. ''Hey you two are supposed to listen to me, I am your guardian.'' Jaken yelled as Sanyura and Rin both snickered ''Lord Sesshomaru, make them stop.'' Jaken whined.

They were too preoccupied to notice when Sesshomaru got up and began to walk downstream. As he walked the river began to freeze over. ''If it isn't Toran.'' Sesshomaru stated as a demoness with waist length blue hair, high yellow skin dressed in a purple kimono with a sword on her left hip walked along the water, causing it to turn into ice.

''It's been a long time, Sesshomaru.'' she smiled. ''I thought you were dead.'' he snapped ''That's a find way to greet someone.'' she smirked as she stopped a few feet in front of him. ''This time, I'm going to settle things once and for all.'' she declared.

''We settled things a long time ago. But if you insist, you won't be as lucky as you were fifty years ago.'' Sesshomaru dully stated. ''You're still as boorish as ever, I see. I agree that things will be different from how they turned out fifty years ago though. Our master is waiting for you.'' she smiled

''Master?'' Sesshomaru asked ''Yes, the one who leads the panther tribe. I realized your dear father has been sealed and render useless to your tribe!'' she pointed her index finger at him. ''But our master is going to be resurrected. At long last!'' she smiled as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. ''Resurrected, for what purpose?''

''To attack the lands in the East once again, but more importantly to get our revenge on all your kind.'' she hissed. ''I will personally see to it that he never breathes again.'' Sesshomaru stated ''I'm glad to hear you accepted my challenge.'' she chuckled as Sesshomaru put his hand on Tokijin.

''Come now. Don't be so hasty. We won't battle it out here. Come to our castle, then you can bring all the reinforcements that you'll require.'' she stated as the frozen river began to break. Once the river was flowing again the demoness was gone.

''Lord Sesshomaru!'' Rin smiled as ran to his side ''Look at how many fishes Sanyura, Jaken and I caught!'' she smiled up at him while holding nearly twenty fish.

''Don't leave me behind!'' Jaken shrieked holding on to Ah Un's reins as Sanyura ran trying to catch up to Rin. Once Jaken finally caught to them, he was heavily panting. ''Jaken. The panther demon tribe is back.'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''Aah!'' Jaken screamed. ''Panther demon tribe, who are they?'' Sanyura questioned ''What are they doing here again?'' Jaken asked. ''Rin, listen.'' Sesshomaru stared down at her ''Yes?'' she says as she stop holding up their fish.

''You are to wait here with Ah Un.'' Sesshomaru commanded '''Alright, I won't move from here.'' Rin smiled. ''Huh?'' Jaken questioned as he gawked at Sesshomaru's retreating frame. ''Wait my Lord!'' Jaken yelled as he ran to catch up with Sesshomaru.

''Don't forget to come back and get us!'' Rin smiled as she waved them off. ''We'll be waiting!'' Rin smirked as Sanyura sighed. ''Half breed.'' Sesshomaru halted in his steps and stared back at her. ''Yes?'' Sanyura questioningly stared at him.

''Come.'' he commanded as Sanyura shockingly gasped and Jaken's jaw dropped. ''You mean I get to come along?'' Sanyura smiled. ''I do not repeat myself.'' he said as he resumed walking. ''I'll keep that in mind.'' Sanyura smiled as she ran to catch up to them.

''Jaken,'' Sesshomaru stared down at him. ''Um yes my Lord?'' Jaken nervously asked. ''If anything happens to the girl, you will die.'' Sesshomaru stated as Sanyura caught up to them ''Y-yes my Lord.'' Jaken nervously gulped.

As the three walked downstream Sanyura began to get antsy. _'Why this is almost as boring as being babysat by the two headed dragon, and the annoying toad.'_ Sanyura frowned as read her mother's journal. _'And here I thought I was finally able to have some adventure.'___Sanyura puffed as she stared up at the afternoon sky.

_'I hope Lord Sesshomaru doesn't intend to take those demons on alone'_ Jaken thought. ''That would be too dangerous. Even as someone as strong as my master.'' Jaken declared as a large demon came into view. ''Hey wait, I know him.'' Jaken stared at the demon. ''How?'' Sanyura questioned as she puzzlingly stared at the giant demon and then put her nose back in the journal.

The demon had big frog like black eyes, cat ears on top of his head, brown fur, with wolf features and the height of a tree. ''Lord Sesshomaru!'' he bowed down to Sesshomaru as he continued to walk. ''I, Royakan, would be honor to serve under you once again.'' the demon stated.

''Not necessary.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked past him. ''Please my Lord I beg you to reconsider.'' Royakan begged. ''Don't leave without me!'' Jaken yelled as he and Sanyura ran to catch up to their Lord. ''Royakan,'' Sesshomaru halted in his steps.

''Yes!'' he smiled so that his fangs were showing. ''Leave before I lop off your head.'' Sesshomaru dully stated ''Aah!'' Royakan cried as tears filled in his eyes. ''Perhaps you should consider accepting his assistance. WE NEED HELP!'' Jaken yelled as Sesshomaru closed his eyes. ''Not necessary.''

''Then maybe we can get Inuyasha's aid this time.'' Jaken suggested.

''Jaken,'' Sesshomaru frowned. ''Yes?''

''Only you and the half breed need to accompany me.'' Sesshomaru stated as he and Sanyura continued to walk. _'Lord...Sesshomaru...I shall follow you to the ends the earth!' ___Jaken covered his face with his arm to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes as he ran to after them. ''Huh?'' Jaken stops his running and his crying. _'If this turns out poorly I'll have to pay for it with my life...'_ Jaken frowned.

'' You'll be left behind Master Jaken!'' Sanyura called to him and he ran after her and Sesshomaru.


	15. Panther's Lair

_**Ch.13: Panther's lair**_

Sesshomaru, Jaken and Sanyura are walking through a village that appeared to be completely abandoned. ''It's like they just disappeared into thin air?'' Jaken stated as he stared around the village that was left as if people were just snatched from their activities by a hand from heaven.

''This has got to be the most boring adventure I have ever been on.'' Sanyura sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''This is the only adventure you have ever been on.'' Jaken pointed out.

''So what if it is?'' Sanyura growled. ''Silence.'' Sesshomaru warningly growled as he unsheathes Tokijin. ''Capture them before they escape.'' a female voice said from up ahead as Sesshomaru aimed his sword toward the direction of the voice of the female and then cut down some houses.

After the houses were all cleared out of the way there stood a group of six. The group had a half breed with amber eyes, medium light skin and silver hair waist length, who was dressed in an all red hakama. Next to the half breed stood a mortal monk with brown eyes, brown hair in a very very short ponytail, who was dressed in a purple and black hakama, and in his left hand he held a gold staff.

Next to the monk there stood a mortal demon slayer with brown waist length hair, brown eyes, who was dressed in black and pink armor and in her hands there was a weapon that resembled a very enormous boomerang. At the feet of the demon slayer there was a little fox demon child and a two twin tail cat demon. Behind the group of five there was a panther female demon, which was parched on the roof of a house and glaring down at Sesshomaru.

''Sesshomaru!'' the half breed growled. ''What is the meaning of this, Karan? Is it me that you have business with or these people?'' Sesshomaru asked the panther demon on the roof ignoring the half demon.

''The elder brother has arrived. Your timing couldn't have been better, sons of the dog leader! We'll be waiting at the castle that is if you make there!'' Karan laughed as she disappeared into the night fog. After she disappeared Sesshomaru and the half demon glared at each other.

''What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?'' the half breed questioned. ''Just what I was thinking.'' Sesshomaru frowned. ''Jaken,'' Sanyura rubbed the back of her head. ''What is it girl?'' Jaken barked. ''They know each other?'' Sanyura asked ''They're related.'' Jaken frowned. ''What?'' Sanyura shrieked. ''He is Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother.'' Jaken frowned.

''No way! He's Inuyasha?'' Sanyura shrieked as she pointed a finger at the half demon silver haired male. ''Keh. You got a problem with me, wench?'' Inuyasha growled at her.

''Wench, WENCH?'' Sanyura growled. ''Silence!'' Sesshomaru threw back over his shoulders to her as she quickly clamped her mouth shut, but her now purple eyes glared at Inuyasha.

''Leave while you can.'' Sesshomaru commanded Inuyasha ''Hmm. What did you say?'' Inuyasha growled. ''This is my war. I won't let you get involved.'' Sesshomaru stated. ''Keh. I don't need to have your permission. Kagome's been captured by those demon cats!'' Inuyasha frowned.

''You are such a fool.'' Sesshomaru stated as he hit Inuyasha with Tokijin's Dragon Strike, resulting in Inuyasha flying backwards and crashing into the house behind him. ''Hey, what are you coming after me for?'' Inuyasha barked.

''Silence, Inuyasha!'' Sesshomaru growled as the anger crept through his stoic mask ''Huh? What the hell?'' Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin. ''Remember your past Inuyasha. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under a spell for years. Consequently you have no right to be part of this battle.'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

''Lord Sesshomaru.'' Jaken said as he walked to his side. ''We need all the aid we can get. We mustn't be too choosy at a time like this.'' Jaken stated as Sesshomaru ignores him and stepped on him and continued to walk in the opposite direction of Inuyasha's pack. ''When will Jaken ever learn to keep his mouth shut?'' Sanyura sighed. ''Half breed.'' Sesshomaru called to her. ''Yes! I'm coming Lord Sesshomaru.'' Sanyura says as she ran after him.

''Half breed?'' Inuyasha questioned while he watched the girl follow after his brother. ''But I thought he hated half breeds?'' the mortal woman asked. ''What a beautiful woman!'' the monk's eyebrows twitched. ''That guy's scary.'' the fox demon child frowned as he watched Sesshomaru disappear. _'Strange, her scent seems familiar. I wonder if I knew her….Impossible!'_ Inuyasha thought as they continued their hunt for their missing friend.

Sesshomaru and his pack of two are standing in another clearing surrounded by houses with Toran and three handfuls of panther demons. ''You summon me here. Now let me see your so call master.'' Sesshomaru declared. ''All in good time. Once the preparations are complete, in the mean time, won't you stay here with me?'' Toran asked.

''Let me take care of the wench, Lord Sesshomaru.'' Jaken proclaimed holding up his staff of two heads ''Do you bring that thing with you everywhere you go?'' Sanyura asked as Jaken as she eyed his staff ''Feel the power of the staff of two heads!'' Jaken ignored Sanyura as the fire emerges from the staff.

_'Not this again.'___Sanyura rolls her eyes at Jaken's tactics. Toran holds out her hand and ice mixes in with the fire causing it to slowly diminish ''Be strong staff!'' Jaken stated. _'Would he give it a rest already?'___Sanyura frowned at Jaken who had fallen from Toran's youki.

Once the fire was completely gone shards of ice were heading for Jaken, but Sesshomaru quickly destroyed them with Tokijin. ''I am indeed impressed, your weapon is formidable.'' Toran smiled as she formed an ice staff, which she used to counter Sesshomaru's sword.

''I see you have brought to us General Zailon's daughter as well.'' Toran smiled as she devilishly stared at Sanyura. _'How does she know my father?' _Sanyura glared at her. ''There's no denying it, you reek of his scent.'' Toran smiled as she eyed one of her panther minions.

''Jaken,'' Sesshomaru eyed Jaken. ''Yes me Lord!'' Jaken said as he came to stand in from of Sanyura. ''Does that girl mean something to you Sesshomaru, or are you just using her?'' Toran teased as Sesshomaru warningly growled at her.

''Sanyura,'' Jaken affectionately stared at her. ''Yes Master Jaken?'' ''Run!'' ''But what about you two?'' she asked ''You have to runaway Sanyura. Do not worry about our safety, just RUN!'' Jaken yelled as Sanyura stared between him and Sesshomaru.

''Half breed.'' Sesshomaru said as he forced Toran back. ''Is this not the place where the miko said my father would be sealed.'' Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of Toran. ''Yes, but-''

''I brought you here for that purpose.'' Sesshomaru said as Sanyura frowned.

''Go now half breed.'' Sesshomaru growled as Sanyura took off running towards a forest that was nearby. ''Don't let her escape!'' Toran commanded her minions who began to follow after the girl. ''Dragon Strike,'' Sesshomaru said as he turns slightly so that his sword could destroy Toran's fellow panthers.

''So you do have feelings for the girl! I figured as much!'' Toran smiled as Sesshomaru glared at her. ''If you think I, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, would degrade myself to love a half breed, you are gravely mistaken.'' Sesshomaru snarled. ''You must think me a fool Sesshomaru.'' Toran smiled as dodged Sesshomaru's attack.

''Too bad she won't make it out of that forest alive though.'' Toran devilish smiled at him ''Hn. Do not underestimate her. She is stronger than you think.'' Sesshomaru stated ''We shall see.'' Toran knowingly sideways smirked.

_**Flashback**_

_A village hidden away by the foot of a mountain is being raid by demons. ''Destroyed everything in sight but do not and I repeat do not kill the two mikos of this village.'' a male's voice boomed. ''Yes for if they escape the Lord will be most displeased.'' a female's voice stated._

_''Sanyura,'' Etsu frowned as she took hold of Sanyura hand and began to run through the forest ''Mother, what's going on?'' Sanyura questioned. ''Hush Sanyura, for there isn't much time.'' Etsu declared ''Time for what? And why is our village being attack? What do those demons want?'' Sanyura interrogated._

_''They are after you, my child.'' Etsu said as they came to the edge of a forest where a river was flowing downstream ''Me, but why?'' she frowned. ''Sanyura I need you to get as far away from here as you can.'' Etsu stated ''But this is our home?'' _

_''It is not safe for you here.'' Etsu took a deep breathes as she fought back her tears._ _''I need you to allow the river to carry downstream, so your scent can be massed.'' Etsu sighed. ''But what of you mother?'' Sanyura asked. ''I am returning to the village to help the people escape for I am their priestess. My duty is to protect them.'' Etsu frowned._

_''But what if you are capture or even worst killed?'' Sanyura cried ''Masters, masters! I've found them! They are here by the river!'' someone yelled._

_''You have to get away from him; you must escape from his grasp. You have to runaway my child. Do not worry about my safety, just RUN!'' Etsu shouted as she pushed Sanyura into the river. ''Mother please, it doesn't have to be this way! Mother please, don't leave me!'' Sanyura wailed as she is carried downstream. 'Do not worry my child for we shall meet again.'_ _Etsu closed her eyes as she was then surrounded by demons._

_**Present**_

Sanyura has just made it into the forest, but there in forest waiting for her, were the incarnations Kagura and Waru.


	16. Enter Inu No Taisho

_**Ch.14:Enter Inu No Taisho**_

''Well I was beginning to think you were a no show, little sister!'' Waru smiled as Kagura landed next to him ''Waru?'' Kagura frowned ''Kagura? What are you doing here?'' Waru snapped. ''I should be asking you the same thing.'' Kagura frowned.

''Father sent me to capture his daughter?'' Waru growled at her ''Daughter?'' Kagura shrieked as she stared at Sanyura. ''I understand now. I know why Naraku wants you so bad!'' Kagura smiled ''What?'' Sanyura questioned.

''I am going to be rewarded greatly by father if I return back with you.'' Waru smiled. _'If I bring that girl back to Naraku, maybe he will give me my freedom! Yes for I am the wind itself!' _Kagura smiled.

''I shall take the girl with me for she is needed for me to have my freedom!'' Kagura smirked as she ran at Sanyura _'And when she's gone, there will be no one getting in the way of me having Sesshomaru to myself.'___Kagura frowned as she opened up her fan ''What, after I helped you?'' Sanyura shouted at her.

''Oh no, you don't Kagura.'' Waru growled as he aimed his left hand at her and black flames swirled around her. ''Waru! You fool, dance of the dead!'' Kagura yelled as tornadoes flew towards him and also sucked in his black flames. ''Damn you, Kagura!'' Waru said as he dodged the tornadoes. _'Are they really fighting each other?'___Sanyura gawked at Waru who had punched Kagura in her face and Kagura who had kicked Waru in the side.

_'Now will be the perfect opportunity to escape while they are preoccupied.'___Sanyura tiptoed past the two who were too busy in their battle to notice her slip away. Once Sanyura was sure she was a safe distance away from them she ran deeper into the forest.

_'Mother's journal said that Sesshomaru's father would be somewhere deep in the center of the forest. But the center could be anywhere in the forest!'___Sanyura thought as she heard a buzzing sound directly above her. _'What is that noise?'_ Sanyura thought as she stared above to see insect that resembled bees. _'What are those?'_ Sanyura asked as she tripped and went through something that felt like a brick wall.

''Aah!'' Sanyura screamed as she fell unto her face ''Ouch! I have to pay more attention to my surroundings!'' Sanyura said as she lifted her head from the ground ''Grrrrrr!'' a voiced growled directly in front of her.

Sanyura quickly sat up and stared in front of her at and old god tree. Sanyura gasped at what she saw. Three pinned to the tree with and arrow pierced in his chest, where his heart should be, was a growling demon who eyes have turned blood red. The demon had silver hair that was in a high ponytail that went a little passed his waist, he had fairly light skin, and two magenta strikes on each cheek.

_'He looks just like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, could he be their father, the great Inu No Taisho?'_ Sanyura thought as she removed the necklace that her mother gave her from around her neck to directly in front of her. The demon stared at her then at the necklace.

''Your Zailon's descendant?'' the demon questioned as his eyes turned back into their original color which was amber. ''And you must be Sesshomaru's father, the great dog general of the West, Inu No Taisho.'' Sanyura smiled as she stepped closer to him while putting the necklace back around her neck.

''How did you know where to find me?'' he asked. ''My mother Etsu told me you would be here!''

''So your Sanyura! My look how much you have grown, my precious little one!'' he smiled down at her as she climbed up the tree so they were face to face.

Sanyura grabbed hold of the arrow and began to chant a spell, resulting in both her body and the arrow glowing purple. As she chanted the arrow disappeared and energy light shot up into the night sky.

Inuyasha and his completely re-gathered group along with three wolf demons, Sesshomaru and Jaken all stared at the light that emitted such power. ''Lord Sesshomaru what was that?'' Jaken asked as the light faded away ''My father?'' Sesshomaru frowned as began to walk out of the panther's lair. ''Lord Sesshomaru are we not going to wait for Sanyura?'' Jaken called as he ran after him. ''She is no longer my concern.'' Sesshomaru stated as Jaken gasped as they walked on.

''Inuyasha,''

''What monk?'' Inuyasha frowned. ''Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that I heard Sesshomaru say that light that emitted such great power belonged to your father?'' the monk questioned ''Keh. I don't know what the bastard is talking about and were not going to find out.'' Inuyasha said as he turned his back on the forest and began to leave the valley

''But if what if it is your father?'' a girl with wavy lower back black hair, brown eyes, medium light skin dressed in skimpy clothes stated ''Were leaving.'' Inuyasha growled as everyone began to leave the valley.

In the throne room of the Eastern Castle Kagura and Waru are both on one knee trembling before the man on the throne. ''Look what you two idiots have done. Not only do I not have my daughter but now Inu No Taisho is awakened. All these years of planning wasted!'' he forcefully slammed his hands down on his throne causing Kagura and Waru to jump in fear.

''Do you two have anything to say in your defense?'' he growled at them. ''Father I would have had the girl if it weren't for Kagura showing up.'' Waru stated ''Do not put all the blame on me, for you attacked me first, and besides I was only following orders given to me by Naraku!'' Kagura snapped as they began to argue with each other.

''Silence!'' the man on the throne yelled as the two quickly clamped their mouths shut. ''Waru, Kagura leave my presence before I decide to destroy your hearts.'' the man said as Waru and Kagura quickly scurried over each other to get out of the room. ''Useless incarnations! Kanna!'' he shouted as an albino girl who was holding a mirror with silver lower back hair, black eyes, and very pale skin came from the shadows.

''Yes.''

''Release my latest incarnation, it should be able to do what its brother and sister could not.'' the man on the throne growled. ''Yes.'' Kanna bowed as she disappeared into a vortex ''Your power shall be mine great dog general Inu No Taisho.'' the man frowned as he yet again slammed his fist down.

Once the light faded Sanyura stared at the dog general whose body began to pulse ''In-Inu No Taisho?'' Sanyura questioned as quickly climbed down the tree and backed away from him. _'Mother's journal did not say anything like this would happen.' ___Sanyura frowned as the barrier began dissolve and Inu No Taisho's body stopped pulsing. _'Now what?'_ Sanyura thought as Inu No Taisho jump from the tree and landed in front of her.

''I do not smell any of my children near here? You did not come alone did you, Little one?'' he frowned ''That is strange Lord Sesshomaru was in the valley when he sent me to revive you? Why would he not be there now?'' Sanyura thought aloud. ''Do not worry I will take you to him. I would like to see how much my pups have grown anyway.'' he smiled

''It is more like how much they want to kill each other.'' Sanyura mumbled. ''What was that?'' he asked as he stuck his nose in the air trying to pick up his son's scent. ''Oh nothing!'' Sanyura tentatively smiled at him. ''Sesshomaru's scent is strongest that way.'' Inu No Taisho smiled as he picked her up and began to run in the direction of the North.


	17. Who brother are you?

_**Author's Notes:**__** This chapter will not really have much of Inu No Taisho, but it will introduce new characters, just going to let you readers know in advance so no one is disappointed with this chapter. Sorry to those who wanted a longer chapter with Inu No Taisho, but he will be in other/later chapters.**_

_**Ch. 15: Aynori and Inu No Taisho**_

Sesshomaru stared at his companions who had been in a state of depression ever since he and Jaken hadn't returned with the half breed miko. He even felt incomplete without the half breed's bubbly personality to calm his nerves. She was the heart of the group; she was the glue that held them all together without her they had slowly begun to drift away from one other.

Even though Sesshomaru knew he should probably go back to the Panther Valley and retrieve what was a part of him, his pride wouldn't allow him to do so, so he and the rest of his pack sat in a meadow, wallowing in their misery. _'It has only been three days since the half breed's absence and everyone including myself is completely miserable. The Great Lord of the West should not feel such weakening emotions. Maybe I am more like my father then I first thought.'_ Sesshomaru's eyes widen as realized what he just discovered about himself.

'_Is it possible that I the son of the Great Dog General has fallen into my own doom? Shall I follow the same path as my father or…'_ Sesshomaru thought as his eyes went to his left. ''So, they are coming here.'' Sesshomaru dully stated.

''Who's coming here Lord Sesshomaru?'' Rin questioned as Jaken stared at the masculine figure that was rapidly approaching them. ''Lord Sesshomaru whose that?'' Jaken asked as Inu No Taisho and Sanyura came into the meadow. ''Lady Sanyura!'' Rin yelled as Inu No Taisho set Sanyura on her feet and both Rin and Jaken tackled her to the ground.

''I thought I was never going to see you again Milady.'' Rin cried into Sanyura's kimono. ''I thought you were dead.'' Jaken wailed as he hid is face with the sleeves of her kimono. ''Oh, I missed you guys too.'' Sanyura smiled as Ah Un came and licked her face. ''I missed you too, Ah Un.'' Sanyura said as she stood and marched right up to Sesshomaru.

''You purposely left me there didn't you?'' Sanyura glared at him. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. ''Hn, that's all you have to say IS HN?'' Sanyura yelled as tears filled in her eyes. Sesshomaru just blankly stared at her. ''And here I was most worried about you too,'' Sanyura cried as threw herself unto Sesshomaru and hugged his form. Sesshomaru's stoic mask fell and everyone could clearly see how surprised he was at the half breed's action.

''I thought you were dead. I thought that the panther's leader I had brutally killed you. Why did you leave me, why did you leave?'' Sanyura wailed as Sesshomaru eyes soften and he put a hand to steady Sanyura's shaking shoulder. _'My intensions were not to hurt her, but I….' _Sesshomaru frowned at his mixed feeling toward the half breed miko.

''_**Look at what you done. You hurt our Sanyura's feeling.'' Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the fact that his other half had spoken.**_

''_**Why did you, decide to make your presence known after all your years being dormant?'' Sesshomaru asked his beast who was rattling in his cage. **_

''_**Cheer her up, cheer her up!'' His beast snapped as Sesshomaru glared at his beast and then threw him back into the depths of his mind.**_

''I will not do such a thing to you again.'' Sesshomaru said as he stared deep into Sanyura's eyes as she nodded her head to show she understood.

''My, my, my, look at how much you grown my son!'' Inu No Taisho smiled as he walked up to his son. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as Sanyura moved away from him and wiped her tears away. She stood near Rin, Jaken and Ah Un as they watched the two full-fledged demons interact with each other.

Inu No Taisho stared at his Sesshomaru's appearance he frowned when his eyes landed on Sesshomaru's two swords. ''Sesshomaru why do you have two swords, I told Totosai not to forge you another sword until you gain…'' Inu No Taisho stopped in mid-sentence as a familiar scent entered his nose.

An Inu demoness with pale skin, amber eyes, silver hair in a high ponytail that was the length of her lower back, landed on the left side of Inu No Taisho and she glared at him. ''So you are alive. I thought my nose was just playing tricks on me again, but I guess you're living proof that it's not.'' She said.

''Anori, it's a pleasure to see your alive and well!'' Inu No Taisho's eyes became red with lust. ''I can't say the same about you though. It's ashamed you abandon your duties as Lord of the West, you could have prevented lot things from happening, like Izayoi's death and Inuyasha's loneliness.'' The demoness smirked.

''I didn't abandon my duties a miko sealed me to a tree so that the being who was stalking me wouldn't gain my powers.'' Inu No Taisho glared at her. ''Poor Touga,'' she smiled at him ''I always thought that if one half of the mate died so did the other, but I guess you being sealed away changed something's.'' Anori frowned as Inu No Taisho narrowed his eyes at her.

''But I don't expect you to live long since your mate is dead, everyone one knows that anyone who's mate dies before them will die a few years after them.'' Anori chuckled. ''Unless I decide to take another mate.'' Inu No Taisho snapped at her. ''My dear Touga, who will you mate in such short noticed?'' Anori laughed as he realized what he would have to do.

''Sesshomaru, I will return and you and I shall have a nice father to son conversation and then after our conversation we are going to visit your brother Inuyasha, but right now Anori and I have to return to the Western Castle, for we have some unfinished business to attend to.'' Inu No Taisho said through clenched teeth. ''And what might that be my dear Touga?'' Anori asked as Touga glared at her. ''You'll find out when we get there?'' He snapped at her as he took off in his orb with Anori following close behind him.

''I wonder what unfinished business they have together my Lord?'' Jaken said. ''Who was that pretty lady?'' Rin asked as Sanyura nodded her head in agreement. ''My Mother.'' Sesshomaru stated as he began to walk out of the meadow. ''Come, we are departing.'' Sesshomaru said as he and his companions began to walk in the direction of the South.

''I wouldn't go that way if I were you.'' A voice said from above them. _'That voice…Can it be?' _Sesshomaru eyes widen as an half Inu and an half Chameleon demon with silver spiky short hair, pale skin, gold eyes, a Red Crescent moon in the center of his forehead and he had on the exact same necklace as Sanyura. He hopped off of a tree branch that he had been parched on and landed in front of them.

''If it isn't Hikaru.'' Sesshomaru stated. ''So you do remember me old friend. And here I thought that you have become too cold to remember a Prince such as me.'' Hikaru chuckled as he stared directly past him to Sanyura. ''So you are my father's other child?'' Hikaru smirked.

''I beg your pardon?'' Sanyura glared at him. ''I am your older half brother, Hikaru.'' He smiled as Sanyura gawked at him. ''Not possible, I only have two older siblings, Waru and Kyofu.'' Sanyura snapped at him.

''Kyofu is no longer alive, father destroyed her when they failed to bring back you back and after Etsu incinerated Cerberus.'' Hikaru stated as Sanyura glared at him. ''Your lying father always liked Kyofu more than Waru and I.''

''That may have been so before, but after she refused to marry a mortal man for his land Father never viewed her same way as he did when she was completely obedient to him.'' Hikaru frowned. ''If you are my brother, like you say you are, how come I've never seen or heard of you until now?'' Sanyura interrogated.

''Simple actually I was born 7 years before you in human years, but in demon years I was born three centuries before you. My mother was not married to our father when she had me so many of the people had no idea I existed, well that was until I was crowned his heir.'' Hikaru stated.

''Tsk.'' Sanyura crossed her arms over her chest. ''My mother and I lived happily in father's castle I even managed to befriend the cold hearted Prince Sesshomaru as a child. Things didn't change until father met your mother Priestess Etsu and after she had you father married her. I could never fathom how my mother felt. After that day your parents were married, mother and I disappeared from the Eastern Lands.'' Hikaru stated as Sanyura hung her head in shame at what her mother had done.

''We reside in the central lands where my mother mated the ruler there. Many times my mother would tried to raise me to hate humans, but since mortals and demons co-existed in the central lands, it was hard for me to grasp on to her teachings and I am now glad that I didn't for I would have never experience true love or friendship for that matter.'' Hikaru smiled at Sanyura. ''About two years ago my mother finally allowed me to return to the Eastern Lands and my father at first seemed thrilled that I was there, but after I refused to follow through on some of this orders he began to show his true colors. It was then that I realized that he was not the father I spent seven years with. I realized that another demon had taken over our father's body.'' Hikaru declared.

''I decided that I would try and find you and aid you in whatever quest you are on, but Sesshomaru's scent tickle my nose and I was just so lucky that you were here with him.'' Hikaru smiled. ''I have another brother?'' Sanyura thought out loud as Hikaru smiled at Sesshomaru. ''You said we were going the wrong way, how is that?'' Jaken snapped.

''Well there is a new incarnation that our father has release that your half brother Inuyasha is battling now, I figured I would save you guys from the incarnation's wrath.'' Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. ''And why is that, do you think that I would have fallen at the hands of this incarnation?'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Hikaru.

''No of course not, the great Sesshomaru wouldn't have died at the hands of this incarnation, but he would have been successful in capturing Sanyura because like Goshinki, this incarnation is a mind reader and can disappear and reappear without given a demonic aura.'' Hikaru stated as Sesshomaru frowned.

''Kaisu, should die by the hands of your brother, Inuyasha, at least I hope that he will.'' Hikaru furrowed his brow as Inuyasha wind scar could be heard from where they were standing. ''I guess we've been discovered by Kaisu.'' Hikaru frowned as he turned his back to them and began to walk toward the direction of Inuyasha's voice.

''Where do you think you are going?'' Jaken asked ''I am going to go assist Inuyasha, in the mean time you guys should get out of here, I will see you all in a few days or so.'' Hikaru smiled as he continued to walk ''And one more thing Sesshomaru, make sure you keep a really close eye on your ward and my sister. I foresee them being in grave danger in the near future.'' Hikaru yelled to them as he disappeared down the hill.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru said as he turned in the opposite direction of the battle and walked to the North, with his group lagging a little ways behind him.


	18. Jaken's Plan

_**Ch.16: Jaken's Plan**_

Sanyura, Jaken, Rin, and Ah Un are sitting down in a clearing as Sesshomaru is standing on the edge of a cliff intently staring at them. Rin stomach growls loudly and Sesshomaru directs his attention to her. ''Rin,''

''Yes, what is my Lord?'' Rin smiled up at him. ''If you are hungry, you must fend for yourself.'' Sesshomaru stated as Sanyura gasped. ''Alright, I'm off.'' Rin smiled as she ran and climbed onto Ah Un and Jaken took the reins and they were off. _'Did I hear him right, did he just tell Rin to go fend for herself?'_ Sanyura thought as she watched Rin, Ah Un and Jaken leave. _'But she's just a child?'_ Sanyura glared at the place Sesshomaru just was. _'Oh, now where did he go?'_ Sanyura clearly stood up as she scanned around the clearing. ''Just peachy,'' Sanyura shouted as she marched after Rin and Jaken.

Sanyura and Rin are sitting on Ah Un listening to Jaken complain about how he had to accompany Rin. ''Master Jaken, how exactly are you any service to Lord Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked as Sanyura's jaw dropped and Jaken whirled around to stare at her.

''I serve him in a numeral ways.'' Jaken declared as Rin gasped. ''You do?''

''Yes,'' Jaken shrieked causing Sanyura to place her hands over her ears to block out the sound. ''For instant, aah,'' Jaken began as Sanyura and Rin stared at him as he gasped, stared up at the red moon and his mouth dropped.

'_Inuyasha's Tesseiga turned brilliant red. I can't begin to fathom how Lord Sesshomaru feels, but Inuyasha sword is becoming extremely dangerous, it can even break through a demon barrier. It's true that my Lord has his own sword, Tokijin as well as the Tenseiga, but no good could come of Inuyasha wielding such a deadly weapon…I know I simply need to take the sword away from him.' _Jaken laughs to himself.

''Master Jaken,'' Rin called ''He's finally lost it.'' Sanyura snickered as Jaken snapped out his thoughts and turned too glared at them. ''Listen here Rin and Sanyura, today you shall witness the great lengths I go through to serve our Lord! No vessel has ever served him as I am about to!'' Jaken declared as Sanyura and Rin stared between each other.

In the beginning of the day Sanyura, Ah Un, and Rin sat in a forest while Jaken ran after Inuyasha sword. Sanyura deeply sighed. ''What makes him think that he will succeed where Lord Sesshomaru failed?'' Sanyura said as she laid down crashing tons of colorful tulips as she did. ''I believe Master Jaken can do anything he sets his mind to.'' Rin smiled as she finished her fifth tulip crown. ''Tsk. If you say so, but I will believe Master Jaken can do whatever he puts his mind to theory when I see it.'' Sanyura said as she began to watch the clouds pass by. _'How did a food hunt turn into a sword hunt? I just wish that Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru would give up on the Tessaiga.'_ Sanyura frowned.

Sanyura, Ah Un and Rin walked around the forest until they saw Jaken yelling at a demon that had no face. ''Bring me back the Tesseiga this time and no worthless junk!'' Jaken yells as the demon left to go get the Tesseiga. ''Master Jaken, are you sure that demon can handled such a task?'' Sanyura questioned as she watched the no face demon leave.

''If only I had some henchmen, this job would be easier.'' Jaken sadly stared down at the ground. ''Ah for the old days, when I was the commander and had many serving under me'' Jaken turned his sad eyes to bright blue sky.

''Back then I had hundreds of demons and controlled the plains of Musashi. We were at war with the demons that controlled the Eastern Mountains. Their leader despite being several centuries old was a formidable foe. Just when their demon leader was about to devour me, Lord Sesshomaru appeared and killed their leader for not moving out of his way.'' Jaken recalled

''Figures,'' Sanyura whispered to Rin. ''I told my men to stand down and clear a path for him. We all bowed as he walked by as he walked by me his beautiful face caught my attention. I got up and began to follow after him I told my servants to live on there on accords and I ignored theirs pleads to me as I followed after Lord Sesshomaru.'' Jaken said.

''So let me get this straight, you fall in love with Lord Sesshomaru!'' Sanyura teased as she gave Jaken lovingly stare and Jaken blushed. ''No I was just grateful for him saving my life. I felt that the least I could do was become his servant and he let me, but only if I could use the staff of two heads.'' Jaken smiled as he waved the staff around.

''Several decades have passed since that day and I have longed thought to repay my debt of gratitude.'' Jaken smiled but then his eyes became cold and he glared at nothing in particular. ''I cannot leave this to that babbling demon.'' He got up and ran after the demon with no face. ''He sure finds a way to keep himself busy.'' Rin said as Sanyura nodded her head in agreement.

Sanyura and Rin were hovering over Jaken who had just climbed up the cliff that he had just fallen down. ''Curse you Inuyasha, you wretch!'' Jaken clenched his right hand into a fist while his other hand gripped his staff of Two heads.

''That must hurt Master Jaken.'' Rin said as Sanyura was crying from how hard she was laughing. ''Of course it does.'' Jaken said still hanging from the cliff as he stared at them. ''I suppose your giving up then.'' Sanyura snickered as Jaken climbed onto the ground and declared ''Never,''

Jaken then turned too stared at them ''Now would you two stop interfering and questioning my every move, now be off!'' Jaken commanded. ''But I thought you said that you wanted us to see you in action?'' Rin questioned. ''I said no such thing!'' Jaken yelled as Ah Un flew away. ''Just you wait Inuyasha. I will take the Tessaiga away from you, just you wait and see!'' Jaken yelled.

Sanyura and Rin were in a stream cleaning the dirt off of Ah Un who was moaning in pleasure. ''Aw you like that don't you Ah Un!'' Sanyura smiled as she began to rub behind the Dragon's ears. ''I bet no one has bathed you in years.'' Sanyura smiled as Ah Un shook the water off of his body. ''Oh, Ah Un!'' Sanyura smiled.

''Alright Master Jaken, we'll stay away if that's what you want.'' Rin thought out loud as she watched a flower float downstream. ''That's a good idea, come with me!'' Rin smiled as Sanyura gave Rin a questionable look. ''What's a good idea Rin?'' Sanyura yelled to the girl who was long gone in the forest. ''Come on Ah Un.'' Sanyura chuckled as she grabbed Ah Un's reigns and followed after Rin.

The sun had set and the sky was now filling with stars, Sanyura and Ah Un had spent their entire day watching Rin pick flowers. ''Rin if you don't mind me asking, who did you pick those flowers for? I sure hope they aren't for Master Jaken?'' Sanyura asked. ''I picked all these flowers for Lord Sesshomaru!'' Rin smiled holding her pink flowers. ''We better go and find our Lord.'' Sanyura said as she and Rin climbed upon Ah Un who began to walk away from the flowers.

''Uh oh I can't remind which way to go.'' Rin said ''I guess we went too far and now were lost.'' Sanyura frowned. ''Can't you smell a trace of Lord Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked Ah Un as they shook their heads no. ''Then I guess we really are lost.'' Sanyura frowned. ''I guess we have to go back to Jaken.'' Rin sighed. ''I really hate going back to Toad face.'' Sanyura groaned. ''Me too.'' Rin sighed as Ah Un took to the sky and they all began to scan the ground for Jaken.

Sanyura and Rin were floating in the air upon Ah Un when thy saw Jaken with his eyes closed merrily skipping with Tessaiga tied by a red Kimono dragging a cross the ground. ''Well I'll be a monkey's Uncle, Jaken got the sword!'' Sanyura smiled as Rin yelled ''Master Jaken Master Jaken, we found you!''

Jaken stopped running and stared up at them. ''Rin, Sanyura, what are you two doing here?'' Jaken asked. ''We got lost and we can't find our way back to Lord Sesshomaru.'' Sanyura replied as Rin nodded her head in agreement.

''Stop right there!'' a woman on a demon cat came flying down towards them.

''I've been found out.'' Jaken said as he ran to Ah Un _'Sanyura is a half demon so she should be able to hold the Tessaiga.'_ Jaken thought as he threw Tessaiga up at Sanyura untying it from the kimono once Sanyura caught it. ''Sanyura, take this to Lord Sesshomaru at once.'' Jaken commanded ''Huh?'' Sanyura and Rin both gawked at him.

''But how?'' Rin asked. ''Hiraikotsu.'' The woman said as she threw her giant boomerang at them and Jaken positioned his staff of two heads and fire emerges out of it, pushing the boomerang away from them. ''Hurry up and go to Lord Sesshomaru, while I hold off this demon slayer.'' Jaken stated as he hit Ah Un with his staff on the rear. Ah Un took to the sky and both Sanyura and Rin had concerned faces as they stared down at Jaken.

As Jaken fire from the staff of two heads brought the demon slayer and the cat to the ground Inuyasha appeared before Jaken and just as he was about to strike Jaken Ah Un shot lightning from his mouth causing Inuyasha to fall onto his back. ''Master Jaken,'' Rin called.

''Rin, Sanyura, you fools! Why did you two return?'' Jaken questioned. Ah Un landed beside Jaken. ''Here take my hand.'' Rin said as Jaken took hold of Jaken's hand, but she couldn't pull him up. Sanyura stared between Jaken and the Tessaiga.

''We got you.'' Sanyura said as she threw the Tessaiga on the ground and helped Rin pull Jaken unto Ah Un. ''Why did you two, come back?'' Jaken questioned. ''Because we couldn't help, but,'' Sanyura began. '' But worry about you, Master Jaken.'' Rin finished.

Jaken sighed and stared down and then Tessaiga came to his mind and he asked ''Oh right, where's the Tessaiga?''

''Um about that,'' Sanyura rubbed the back of her nervously and they all stared back down as they saw Inuyasha pick up his sword. ''I don't believe this!'' Jaken yelled as he turned blue and then fainted. ''Is something the matter?'' Sanyura asked as she and Rin stared at Jaken. ''Master Jaken are you alright?'' Rin asked but Jaken just laid there motionless.

''Damn that Jaken, he's gonna pay for this next time I see him.'' Inuyasha stated. ''It seem that he was after the sword and not you.'' The demon slayer proclaimed ''Strange that there was no sign of Sesshomaru.'' The monk said.

''Jaken must have come up with this plan all on his own.'' Inuyasha stated. ''Kagome,'' the demon slayer turned to the girl dressed in strange clothing. ''You look pale.'' The slayer said. ''Hm,'' Kagome said as she stared at the slayer who said ''He didn't steal anything from you too, did he?''

Kagome shook her head no. ''Not at all,'' Kagome said _'No one else seemed too noticed. Sesshomaru supposed to despise humans and half breeds alike, yet it was a human girl and a half breed woman that came to save Jaken. What's the meaning of this, I wonder?'_ Kagome narrowed her eyes at nothing.

Jaken, Rin, Sanyura and Ah Un all sat in a garden filled with melons. Jaken deeply sighed _'All that work for nothing.'_

''They all look delicious! Which one should we choose, Master Jaken?'' Rin asked as Sanyura stood over her and began to scan the melons. ''Who cares, leave me alone!'' Jaken snapped as Rin bend down and tap on nearby melons.

''Maybe we'll have two or three!'' Rin smiled. _'Lord Sesshomaru and his whims, why does he insist on keeping a human and a half breed girls at his side?' _Jaken thought as Rin and Sanyura were eating off two different melons. ''This one is sweet too!'' Rin smiled ''Watch over the other ones for us, okay Jaken?'' Sanyura smiled her brightest at him as Jaken stared back at them and shrugged his shoulders. _'Oh well, there's no sense complaining, if Rin nor Sanyura haven't returned at just that moment I would have suffered a terrible beating at Inuyasha's hands.'_ Jaken thought as a gust of wind blew in Jaken's direction and Kagura landed in the melon field a few feet away from both Rin and Sanyura.

''It's you again?'' Jaken pointed an accusing finger at her. ''Sesshomaru can be so careless, taking his eyes off his ward and the half breed miko whom everyone is after!'' Kagura smiled as she moved her fan toward Jaken and wind came in his direction blowing him farther away from Sanyura and Rin.

When Jaken recovered all that was left in the melon field were the melons, Ah Un and Jaken. ''Rin, Sanyura! Rin Sanyura! RIN, SANYURA!'' Jaken screamed as Kagura flew off with an unconscious Rin and Sanyura. ''Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inu No Taisho and Prince Hikaru Taisho aren't gonna be too happy about this.'' Jaken said as he hopped on Ah Un and flew towards Inu No Taisho's location and then Sesshomaru's location with a fuming Western Lord hot on his heels.

In the castle of the East the Lord is seat upon his throne and there was a female figure kneeling down before him. ''Your fellow incarnation's siblings are all failures, my birth son is a traitor, my other child is unreachable…I have a task for you.'' The Lord said as the female smiled devilish and her red eyes shown much of her satanic desires.


	19. Lord Zailon's really who? Part one

_**Ch.17: Lord Zailon's really who? Part one**_

Sesshomaru and Hikaru are standing in a grassy plain. _'Hn. The scent of the wind has changed.'_ Hikaru steps closer to Sesshomaru and frowned. ''So it has begun.''

Sesshomaru turns towards Hikaru and was just about to ask him what he meant. Touga and Jaken came running up to them. ''Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!'' Jaken yelled as Sesshomaru slightly turned to stare back at him. ''Sanyura and young Rin have been abducted. Naraku's incarnation, Kagura, appeared out of nowhere and took off with them both.'' Jaken proclaimed as Touga stood behind Jaken.

''How, could you be so careless, Sesshomaru?'' Touga furiously growled. ''I warned you to keep a closer eye on them! I knew this would happen!'' Hikaru shouted. ''How?'' Jaken asked. ''Ever since I was a baby I could predict things.'' Hikaru stated. ''So you knew that your father would become what he has?'' Jaken questioned.

''My abilities doesn't work like that. Sometimes I see things before they happen and sometimes I see things after they happen, but I have never seen anything that has to do with my father. I guess my abilities have yet to improve.'' Hikaru frowned.

''Oh so what the lord said was true, you are a traitor, Hikaru!'' a bubbly voiced laughed from the shadows behind them. ''Hime,'' Hikaru growled as a female demoness emerged from the shadows behind them. ''What are you doing here?'' Hikaru stated as he flexed his claws at her.

''Let me reassure you, Lord Sesshomaru. If you heed my Lord's request, he shall return Rin in good health.'' Hime devilishly smirked. ''What about Sanyura?'' Jaken questioned. ''I wouldn't count on her living past tonight, unless she obeys the Lord's orders.'' Hime chuckled.

''So we meet another one of Naraku's incarnations. So what does your so called father have up his sleeve this time?'' Sesshomaru interrogated ''Nothing special. We simply want you to kill Inuyasha.'' Naraku stated he came out of the shadows and Hime disappeared into a vortex. After Naraku's appearance a thunderous silence filled the plain. ''Hm. Why would Sesshomaru do that, their brothers?'' Touga glared at Naraku.

''Why are you going through all this trouble for something so trivial?'' Sesshomaru stated as he ran up to Naraku and lopped off his head and his head and body turned to dirt. ''Aah! What is that?'' Jaken asked as they all stared at the pile of dirt. ''A demon puppet?''Jaken questioned.

''Does Naraku honestly think that he can threaten me into action by endangering the life of a mere mortal and half breed girl?'' Sesshomaru frowned as Touga glared at him ''When will you ever learn my son, that it's not power that makes you stronger, but it is who you protect that is where your strength lays.'' Touga shook his head in disappointment. ''I see you haven't changed one bit Sesshomaru.'' Hikaru frowned.

''So are you turning your back on the girls? Will you forsake them?'' Jaken asked as Sesshomaru turned his back on them and began to walk away. ''Wait! Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going? '' Jaken asked as he began to follow after him. ''Where are you headed my Lord?'' Jaken yelled as Touga went to follow them, but he was halted by Hikaru.

''It will be safer for you to stay here with me so I can protect you. If you go with them you will surely perish by the hands of Naraku.'' Hikaru said through clenched teeth as his eyes turned a greenish color and turned back to his normal color. _'So Naraku is the one who is accountable for everything. I hope Sanyura can handle what is about to be revealed to her when Sesshomaru and Jaken arrive at the Eastern Castle.'_ Hikaru closed his eyes and then threw and lightning disk into the sky killing off the insects that resembled bees, that where in the sky watching them.

Naraku is sitting in a room in the Eastern Castle staring threw a mirror that his incarnation Kanna is holding. _So Sesshomaru, you've come.'_ Naraku smirked as he stared into the mirror. ''Hime,'' Naraku began as Hime appeared and bowed before him. '' Move the half breed to the court yard and take Rin to Kohaku!'' Naraku smiled as Hime did as he commanded._ 'Very soon this secret of what happened to the Lord of the East shall be revealed.'_ Naraku sideways smirked as he stared at the door the lead to the throne room.

In the throne room, Waru and Kagura are staring at an empty throne. ''Where is Lord Zailon?'' Kagura questioned. ''He said he was going to attain more demons so he could sustain that body of his.'' Waru dully replied. _'Something isn't right here.' _Waru scanned around the room._ 'Where are Rin and Sanyura?' _Waru thought as Kanna suddenly appeared before him. ''Waru,'' Kanna began as he stared at her.

''What is, Kanna?'' Waru snapped. ''Father wants you to go watch over Kohaku, he's guarding Rin.'' Kanna softly stated. ''Hm, I'm not a babysitter!'' Waru frowned ''Make sure he carries out his orders, if he does not then you are to bring him back here.'' Kanna ignored Waru's statement as she disappeared.

''Why does father keep that boy around, he deliberately disobeys orders given to him?'' Waru questioned as he went to do what he was instructed to do. ''He won't lived much longer if continues to disobey his Masters.'' Kagura frowned as Naraku suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Kagura's face to become as white as snow at what she knew was about to happen.

''I need release.'' Naraku hoarsely whispered in Kagura's ear. Kagura cringe and a single tear fell from her eyes as she was lead to Naraku's private quarters.

Sanyura eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up. _'Where am I?'_ She scanned around her and gasped. _'I'm back in the Eastern Castle, but how?'_ Sanyura frowned as she remembered everything that happened. ''Kagura!'' Sanyura glared at nothing. She stood up from her spot and stared down to see, _'Blood…Where did it come from and whose is it?'_ Sanyura said as she inhaled. ''Good it's not Rin's blood, but it smells so familiar.'' Sanyura frowned as she followed the trail of blood to seen a motionless figure with the color draining from its body.

Sanyura walked up to the body and gulped as she approached it. As she got closer to the body she saw that it was her older sister Kyofu. ''It's just Kyofu's body and not mother's.'' Sanyura signed in relief, but then she deeply sighed. _'That would mean Hikaru was telling the truth.' _Sanyura frowned as stared at her sister lifeless body. _'I wonder how longs she's been dead. I wonder if there is a way out of here before father causes me to be like her.' _Sanyura thought as she heard a snicker from behind her.

''So you're the famous Sanyura, I've been hearing so much about.'' a bubbly voice smiled. Sanyura whirled and came face to face with a snake demoness. She had gray scaly skin, red eyes, and pink hair tied in a low ponytail that went to the nape of her neck. ''Who are you? What do you want?'' Sanyura questioned as she narrowed her eyes at the demoness.

''Not that it matters. But my name's Hime, the newest addition to the incarnation family!'' she smirked showing off her razor sharp teeth and bowed to Sanyura. ''So…You're here to guard me, am I right?'' Sanyura asked. ''Your very clever, now I see why father doesn't want any harm to come to you, his precious jewel!'' Hime smiled as Sanyura nervously gulped.

''Father also said you have strange powers, is that so?'' Hime chuckled as Sanyura glared at her. ''Where is father, anyways?'' Sanyura questioned staring around the court yard. ''Oh don't worry _sister_, you will be meeting him soon enough.'' Hime chuckled as she began to walk away. ''And one more thing dear Sanyura, do try to stay in the perimeter of the barrier. I would hate for your body to disintegrate because you wanted to try an escape the Eastern Lands, like you and your mother did four years ago.'' Hime smirked as she disappeared into thin air. _'How would she know that?' _Sanyura thought as she felt tentacles wrap around her and lift her off the ground.

''Aah!'' Sanyura screamed. ''Well, if it isn't my precious jewel, my sweet daughter, Sanyura!'' a voice said from the shadows. Sanyura growled as she realized who she thought the voice belonged to ''Hello _father_!'' Sanyura frowned as she tried to locate the voice. ''So you've finally decided to come home and assume your place on throne since your brother Hikaru is a traitorous failure.'' The voice laughed. It was then that Sanyura came to another conclusion: _'That isn't my father's voice, but it's…That person couldn't be my father, it just can't be!'_ Sanyura eyes widen as she stared at the figure that had come from the shadows.

''You look upset my dear _Child of Scorn_, were you expecting someone else to be your father?'' the voice laughed. ''Not you, you can't be my father, you just can't be!'' Sanyura screamed as tears fell from her eyes. ''What have you done with my mother, you monster?'' Sanyura yelled.

''Don't worry my _Child of Scorn_, you will be joining her soon if you don't do exactly what I expect of you!'' the voice laughed as tears heavily fell from Sanyura's eyes. ''M-Mother, why didn't you listening to me?'' Sanyura wailed as the person who was now her father satanic laughed. ''I shall be the supreme ruler of all, once Inu No Taisho's youki belongs to me!''

Sesshomaru and Jaken are walking side by side through a forest. ''If I may be so bold as to ask, how do you plan to approach this my Lord?'' Jaken said as Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt. ''Why did you stop? Is something the matter?'' Jaken asked as Sesshomaru narrowed his at the forest before them. ''Naraku's castle is here.''

''Huh?'' Jaken and put has left hand above his eyes and began to look around ''I don't see castle my Lord.'' Jaken turned to stare back at Sesshomaru. Out of nowhere a vortex appeared before them ''Aah!'' Jaken shrieked as Sesshomaru seemed unaffected by the vortex appearance.

''The barrier has opened up.'' Jaken stated as the castle could be seen through the vortex. ''My Lord!'' Jaken yelled as he ran after Sesshomaru who had began to walk into the vortex.

As Sesshomaru and Jaken got to the court yard they saw an unconscious Sanyura being held up my tentacles. 'Wait!'' Jaken said as Sesshomaru came to halt a few in front of Sanyura. ''You purposely leave your scent to reveal your castle so that I would follow you here.'' Sesshomaru stated to no one as the torches became lit with blue flames.

''Would you, have come otherwise?'' Naraku stated as he appeared between the two torches as Jaken gasped. ''I must inform you that the mortal girl you seek is not here in my castle. She would never be able to survive the airless atmosphere of this poisonous miasma. The girl is under my protection outside the castle walls. I assure you she is unharmed…for now.'' Naraku stated as he stared up at Sanyura.

''Naraku, do me the honor of at least recognizing that I am not here simply to save Rin nor Sanyura. '' Sesshomaru frowned ''Huh?'' Jaken said as he turned to stare at his Lord. ''Of course, you of all people despise taking orders from others. You will not kill Inuyasha when told to do so nor did you come to look for the girls. I realized that you are here to kill me.'' Naraku smiled.

''Hm, you sound as if you've believe led me into your trap. Perhaps later I'll have you explain yourself if you shall survive the night, that is?'' Sesshomaru smirked. _'Sesshomaru, you will assist me whether you like it or not.' _Naraku smiled.

Sanyura eyes fluttered open and everything at first is a blur. She then moans for the throbbing of her head. ''Look Lord Sesshomaru, the half breed's alive.'' a came a familiar voice ''M-Master Jaken,'' Sanyura whispered as she lifted up her head and stared down at her feet to see Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Naraku laughed as Sanyura glared at him ''Lord Sesshomaru, I'm honored by your visit. So in return I will gladly accept your challenge.'' Naraku smiled as he transformed into and Inu demon and Sesshomaru's eyes widen at who it was. There standing before was a demon with pale skin, sky blue eyes, silver waist length hair, and _a Red crescent moon_ in the center of his forehead.

'_Lord Zailon, impossible1' _Sesshomaru frowned as Naraku laughed. ''What has he become?'' Jaken asked as he ran and hid behind Sesshomaru's legs. ''I have a limitless collection of rejected demons I could gladly use on you, Lord Sesshomaru, but I felt it would be better to use the person who died because your was a coward father.'' Naraku smiled as Sesshomaru's eyes widen yet again.

'_So Sanyura's father was absorbed my Naraku all those years ago, thus making him her new father!'_ Sesshomaru eyes shifted to Sanyura who tears were fallen from her eyes. _'Hn. I wonder if she realized that he's that pathetic half breed who her mother called Onigumo.'_ Sesshomaru frowned.

''So Zailon is your true form Naraku?'' Sesshomaru stated ''True form? No. My body is far from being complete.'' Naraku smiled ''Zailon, is another one of my puppets I used to take control of the Eastern Lands and now that I have that and his youki, he is no longer any use to me.'' Naraku smiled as he shredded out of Zailon's body as if he were a snake shedding its skin. Naraku's body then changed again, but this time he changed into a beast that had two red crab type legs on each of his shoulders, thick green tentacles instead of feet, and a weird looking light brown torso.

Naraku used one of his crab legs to attack Sesshomaru, but he dodged it. Jaken ran and hid behind a pillar that was far away from the battle field. ''You'll kill me for refusing to do as you wish?'' Sesshomaru asked as Sanyura noticed Kagura was standing a few yards behind Sesshomaru.

'_What is Naraku planning? I don't understand, how would Naraku benefit from Sesshomaru's death?'_ Sanyura thought as she stared between Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Kagura and then her eyes widen in fear. _'Could that be what Naraku's planning?'_ Sanyura frowned _'I refuse to lose any more people I love to Naraku!' _Sanyura's eyes and body began to glow purple and then she narrowed her eyes at Naraku.

''Naraku!'' Sanyura growled as everyone turned to stared at her. ''I refused to let you take any more people that are dear to me.'' Sanyura yelled down to him. ''It end here!'' Sanyura yelled as the whole court yard is engulfed in a pinkish purple light.


	20. Lord Zailon's really who? Part Two

_**Ch. 18: Lord Zailon's really who? Part Two**_

_Previously:_''Naraku!'' Sanyura growled as they all turned their attention to her. ''I refused to let you take any more people that are dear to me.'' Sanyura yelled down to him. ''It end here!'' Sanyura yelled as the whole court yard is engulfed in a pinkish purple light.

After the light had faded Sanyura's body was still glowing purple and so were her eyes, but instead of being held up by tentacles her reki was what kept her elevating in the air. The tentacles that had held her up were no longer there. ''It's like Naraku's tentacles vanished.'' Jaken stared at awe at the half breed above them.

''So she has decided to show her true potential, at long last!'' Naraku smiled as he sent one of his tentacles at her, but a barrier formed around her and it purified his tentacle causing Naraku's eyes to widen in fearful awed. _'She's more powerful than it would first appear.' _Naraku frowned.

Sanyura's purple eyes were heavily raining down tears as her tears fell to the ground it caused the ground to begin to disintegrate. '_With great power comes great responsibility. Only you will be able to save her from herself in the near future.'_ Etsu voice said in Sesshomaru's head.

''_**Etsu?'' Sesshomaru thought as Etsu faced appeared in the depths of his mind. (This conversation is going on in Sesshomaru's mind)**_

''_**Young Lord Sesshomaru, Sanyura is in grave danger with herself. She can't control her reki and without control she will surely perish. The kami have chosen you to be her guardian, for only you have the youki to subdue her reki.'' Etsu frowned.**_

''_**What am I supposed to do to save her, miko?''**_

''_**Strike her with you sword.'' Estu stated as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.**_

''_**Ludacris!'' Sesshomaru snapped**_

''_**It's the only way to save her.'' Estu stated as she faded away.**_

''_Hn.''_ Sesshomaru frowned as he unsheathes Tokijin and used his Dragon strike, but it was disspelled by Sanyura's barrier and her head snapped towards him resulting in her eyes flashing from purple to blue and back to purple. _'Hn. Etsu lied to my being the sword was useless on the half breed.'_ Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn pink as Sanyura reki caused lightning and thunder to form in the sky.

Just then a soft and faint pulsing sound could be heard from Sessjomaru's left side _'Tenseiga,'_ Sesshomaru stared down at his sword with his mormal eye color returning and he put Tokijin back in its sheath._'You wish to be unsheathe, Tenseiga?'_ Sesshomaru thought as his hand went to remove it from it's sheathe, but the sword acted on its own accord and flew off destroying Sanyura's barrier and attaching itself into her left hand.

A blue filled and the courtyard and after the light faded Sanyura and the sword were gone. _'What just happen?'_ Jaken frowned as an unconscious Sanyura who was holding on toTenseiga suddenly appeared in Sesshomaru's left arm. _'How bizarre, not only did Tenseiga act on its own accord, but it did so to save the half breed miko? I will have to have a discussion with father later on about it.'_ Sesshomaru stared down at the girl who was softly breathing in his arms.

''So much power and it is wasted on that pathetic girl!'' Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. _'How could this little seventeen-year-old girl manage to overpower me? I should have kept Etsu alive for a little long to figure out how much power she truly has. No matter they both shall assist me in my plan whether they like it or not.'_ Naraku devilishly smirked as Sesshomaru's sword left went back into it sheathe.

Once the sword was firmly in its sheathe Sanyura's eyes fluttered open. ''What happened?'' she asked as her blue eyes stared into Sesshomaru's. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he placed Sanyura on her feet and took out Tokijin. ''Clear a path.'' Sesshomaru stated to Sanyura who quickly moved to where Jaken was standing.

'_How noble, Sesshomaru, protecting a half breed.' _Naraku laughed._ 'I'll just have to take care of Sesshomaru first!'_ Naraku smirked as he sent his tentacles at Seshomaru. Sesshomaru used his dragon strike and the tentacles fell in tattered piles around him.

''Naraku, you're such a lowly demon. You'll never have the power or resource to harm me.'' Sesshomaru stated as Narku chuckled. _'I hoped to kami that Lord Sesshomaru's right. I would hate to have to be stuck with Jaken for the rest of my life.'_ Sanyura frowned as Jaken, Kagura and she watched the battle from afar.

One of Naraku's tentacles that lay in piles around Sesshomaru began to reattach resulting in both Kagura and Sanyura gasping. The reattached tenacle the grabed onto Sesshomaru's left leg and Sesshomaru stared down at it. Naraku then sent more of his tentacles at Sesshomaru, who quickly caused more piles of tattered tentacles to lie around him,

''How long, do you intend to keep up this ludicrous farce?'' Sesshomaru questioned as Naraku chuckled. _'Every time you hack away a piece of me, you're slowly covered by pieces of my flesh and then…' _Narku smiled as Sanyura gasped.

'_I knew it. Naraku is trying to absorb Sesshomaru into his own body, just like he did to my father!'_ Sanyura narrowed her eyes at the sight of another tentacle attaching itself to Sesshomaru's form as Naraku's tentacle attached to Sesshomaru his eyes widen in shock and he gasped and his barrier fell. ''Naraku's barrier is breaking, but how?'' Sanyura thought out loud.

'_Who's there? Someone is breaking through my barrier.'_ Naraku turned to Kagura and said ''Kagura after him.''

Kagura quickly did want Naraku instructed. ''An unexpected guest, Naraku? How very unfortunated for him. I assure his journey here will have been in vain.'' Sesshomaru dully stated as he rised his sword. ''By the time he arrives, you'll be dead!'' Sesshomaru stated as he sent another attack at Naraku.

''Lord Sesshomaru, stop attacking him!'' Sanyura yelled as more of Naraku's tentacles fell around Sesshomaru. ''Silence!'' Sesshomaru growled at her and Naraku laughed. _'I see the girl has picked up on my little technique. No matter, he only has just a little longer. Soon you'll be absorbed into my body. You will be one with my flesh.'_

''Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku's trying to abs-''

''I do not repeat myself. Half breed learn your place or I will have to teach it to you.'' Sesshomaru snarled and Sanyura glared at him with purple eyes. _'How dare he and after all, I'm trying to help?' _Sanyura reki pulsed fiercely around her causing Jaken to hiss in pain. _'He's so arrogant!'_ Sanyura frowned as Jaken cried out in pain and her eyes turned back to there normal color. ''I'm sorry Master Jaken.'' Sanyura snapped as tears fell from Jaken's eyes.

Naraku laughed satanically. ''You should have listened to your little female companion.'' Naraku smirked as his tattered tentacles began to crow around Sesshomaru's form. Naraku gasped. _'He's headed this way._ _Kagura must have failed_._'_ Naraku thought as he eyed to his right.

''Naraku, you seem preoccupied with what's outside these castle walls.'' Sesshomaru frowned. ''Lord Sesshomaru, I'm afraid I will have to cut our visit short. I will have your power, every last bit of your demonic power, along with your father's.'' Naraku smiled as his tenacles began to engulf Sesshomaru.

''I shall have it all to myself.'' Naraku smiled as Sesshomaru's head was the only thing visible from under Naraku's tentacles. _'Lord Sesshomaru.'_ Jaken frowned. ''Aah! This is terrible.'' Jaken said as he ran out from his hidden place.

''Master Jaken look out in front of you.'' Sanyura yelled from behind the pillar as a piece of Naraku's tentacle came and stood in front of him. ''Staff of two heads.'' Jaken yelled as he tried to burn the tentacle but it didn't work because the tentacle was Scarlett and began to chase Jaken around. ''Oh no it didn't work. Help!'' Jaken yelled.

''This isn't good I hope whoever broke through Naraku's barrier is coming to aid in Naraku's destruction.'' Sanyura frowned.

Sesshomaru's head is still visible from Naraku's tentacles. Jaken had stopped running around when he noticed that the tentacle was not chasing after him anymore and then he stared up at Sesshomaru. _'Can he save himself?' _Jaken frowned.

''I don't believe it. My Lord has been engulped.'' Jaken jawed dropped as Sesshomaru disappeared under Naraku's tentacles. ''I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen to me.'' Sanyura glared at the tentacles. ''A death to cruel.'' Jaken Frowned as a familiar scent tickled Sanyura's nose. ''That scent…It belongs too…''

Naraku smiled as he attached brown tentacles from his back and attached them to the tentacles that had engulfed Sesshomaru and then he began to slowly absorb him. ''At last, I have obtain the power of a complete demon.'' Naraku smiled.

''Naraku,'' a voice said from the side of Naraku ''No wonder you've been hidden your true form.'' The voice said as they leaped down from the castle building. ''Inuyasha.'' Naraku frowned. ''Your dead! Wind Scar!'' Iunyasha said as he struck Naraku with his wind scar.

''I think not.'' Naraku stated as he formed a barrier around himself, but Inuyasha's wind scar destroyed his barrier. _'He'd demolished his barrier! Inuyasha has done the impossible!'_ Sanyura smirked. Look of totally surprise came across Naraku's face as his body parts fell all over the place. _'He's broken through my barrier. '_

''I've found you Naraku and today I'm going to destroy you. '' Inuyasha declared. ''Hah! Don't make me laugh. Do you really think you can slay me?'' Naraku asked as Sanyura noticed Kagura hovering above them. _'He can. Inuyasha's strong enough now. I don't believe it Naraku has already engulfed Sesshomaru's body. Then Naraku must defeated before he's has a chance to absorb Sesshomaru's demonic power.'_ Kagura thought as she stared down at them.

'_My mistake, I never expected Inuyasha to get this far.'_ Naraku thought as he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. ''Inuyasha, you've got strong enough to break my barrier.'' Naraku smirked. ''Naraku, you bastard, you won't escape this time. Prepare to die!'' Inuyasha yelled as he raised his sword and ran full force at Naraku.

''You may have growned more powerful, but you're certainly no match for me. Now perish.'' Naraku smirked as he sent his brown tentacles toward him. ''Not this time!'' Inuyasha yelled as he loffed off Naraku's tentacles. _'What is Naraku up too?' _Sanyura narrowed her eyes at the scene before her. _'He can't be attempting the same thing treat twice, can he?' _Sanyura frowned.

''I'm not with you yet!'' Naraku smiled as he sent more tentacles at Inuyasha. ''Oh yeah?'' Inuyasha asked as he cut down more of his tentacles. _'I swear these sons of the dog leader are completely stupid.'_ Sanyura shook her head from left to right in disappointment.

Inuyasha ran full forced at Naraku again but the same thing that happened to Sesshomaru happened to Inuyasha. _'What?'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared down at the tentacles that had wrapped around him. _'What's happened?'_ Inuyasha frowned as he began to try and get out. Naraku laughed ''I'll engulf your body and soul just like I did with Sesshomaru and Sanyura's father.''

''What?'' Inuyasha snapped as he stared at Naraku. ''Sesshomaru?'' Inuyasha said. _'I was wrong. Naraku is still too strong for him.'_ Kagura frowned. ''You're to late Inuyasha. I've have already consumed Sesshomaru. I don't know that your half demon power will do me any good. But still, I will absorb your body into my flesh and then you as well Sanyura shall become a part of me!'' Naraku smiled as he turned toward Sanyura who nervously gulped.

''Don't assume I'm as weak as Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha stated as he destroyed the tentacles that was around him. _'He broke free!'_ Sanyura smiled as Naraku jaw dropped. ''This is the end, Naraku. You're going down this time!'' Inuyasha yelled as he yet again raised his sword and ran at Naraku. ''Now die!'' Inuyasha shouted as he attacked Naraku with his wind scar.

Jaken gasped with tears in his eyes ''Lord Sesshomaru.'' Jaken covered his face with his hand as Sanyura rolled her eyes _'What a big baby.'_ Sanyura frowned at Jaken as Naraku's tentacles surrounding Sesshomaru were destroyed. ''Lord Seshomaru!'' Sanyura excitedly danced and Jaken stared up at Sesshomaru.

''My Lord, your alive!'' Jaken smiled. ''Hn. Naraku, ironic isn't it? To think that the flesh that bound me to you would be your shield against Inuyasha's wind scar.'' Seshomaru dully stated. ''Move it! I'm taking Naraku down.'' Inuyasha snapped. ''No, Naraku belongs to me.'' Sesshomaru stated.

''It's really hard to believe that those two are brothers.'' Sanyura sighed as Jaken glared at her. ''Poor Lord Touga, he's lunatics for sons.'' Sanyura frowned. ''Not likely, this time you won't interfere.'' Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru. ''Hn.''

''Why, can't they ever work together?'' Sanyura sighed as Jaken nodded his head in agreement. ''My thoughts entirely, well just this once.'' Jaken frowned. ''I shall absorb both of you while you bicker.'' Narku smiled as Inuyasha glared at him. ''What's that?'' Inuyasha asked as Naraku sent numerous tentacles at the two. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept dodging and avoiding Naraku assults.

''You cannot escape my attacks forever.'' Narku laughed as he stared at Sanyura. ''Just die already!'' Inuyasha yelled as he and Sesshomaru kept loffing off Naraku's tentacles which fell everywhere. ''Those two are such fools.''Sanyura frowned as something wrapped her leg. ''Aah!'' Sanyura screamed as Sesshomaru glanced Jaken and Sanyura's way.

'_How could I have been so careless? Maybe I'm more like those Inu brothers then I thought.'_ Sanyura frowned as more of Naraku's tentacles began to engulf her. ''Sanyura!'' Jaken yelled as her raised his staff of two heads. ''Master Jaken, remember what happened last time you tried to destroy the tentacles with your staff.'' Sanyura snapped as she was completely engulfed in Naraku's tentacles and Naraku satanic laughed. ''I shall be the most powerful demon that ever lived!''

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru tried to do his dragon strike in Sanyura direction, but Naraku halted it my putting more of his tentacles in the way. ''She belongs to me now, Lord Sesshomaru, she has always belonged to me!'' Naraku laughed as Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn blood red atwhat Naraku was implying.

'_What? Sesshomaru's trying to save a half breed, but I thought he hated people like me? Who is that girl to him? She must be prettyu important to get that kind of reaction out of Sesshomaru, he's about to let his beast out his cage for her. I must find out who she is.' _Inuyasha frowned as stared at Jaken who was attempting to burn the tentacles off.

''Sanyura!'' Jaken wailed as he covered his face. He didn't realize that the tentacles that had engulfed Sanyura were glowing purple. _'What's that strange light?'_ Inuyasha stared at the purpled glow as the tentacles were purifed and a purple eyed Sanyura emerged from a protection barrier. _'What enormous power.'_ Inuyasha stared at the girl and then at Sesshomaru whose eyes were now back to there original color. _'Keh! So she does mean something to a bastard! Well I'll be damned!'_ Inuyasha frowned as he stared back the girl who eyes turned back to its blue color.

''Keh. Naraku, this should finish you off once and for all.'' Inuyasha directed his attention back to the battle at hand and he attacked Naraku with his Wind Scar. After that strike Naraku upper body was severed from his lower half. ''One more strike should do it!'' Inuyasha said as he went deliver the finally blow but Sesshomaru came up alongside of him.

''I told you to let me take him.'' Sesshomaru stated as he went to finished off Naraku. ''Back down!'' Inuyasha snarled as Sesshomaru raised his sword and did his dragon strike which cut Naraku down more, but before Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could do and more damage to him, Naraku produced a purple gas which caused everyone to shriek backwards.

''The misma.'' Inuyasha said as he covered his mouth. Narku misma cloud took to the sky and he stated ''Lord Sesshomaru, I shall withdraw for now. ''

Sesshomaru's youki began to pulse fiercely around everyone and started to change into his demon form. ''You fool! Don't that you could ever escape my grasp.'' Sesshomaru snarled with his red eyes narrowed at Naraku's misma cloud.

''Lord Sesshomaru, rather than transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that young mortal girl?'' Naraku laughed as Sesshomaru halted his transformation. _'Huh? What mortal girl? Who is he talking about?'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared back Sesshomaru. ''Your companion, Rin, is with the boy named Kohaku. '' Naraku stated. '_Huh? Kohaku?'_ Inuyasha stared back at Naraku's cloud.

''Inuyasha, even you should realize the implications.'' Naraku laughed as he disappeared and Inuyasha glared at what once was there. ''Keh! He's gone. He's scent and every trace of his whereabouts. He was badly injuried too. Where could he be?'' Inuyasha frowned as Sanyura ran to stand behind Sesshomaru. ''Hey, Sesshomaru, did Naraku take somebody as a hostage? A friend of yours named Rin?'' Inuyasha stared back at him, but Sesshomaru was still staring at the sky.

'_Hn. So that's why he abducted her in order to buy time to escape. Naraku, he thinks he's so cunning.' _Sesshomaru frowned as he summoned his cluod and took to the sky with Sanyura clutching onto his shoulders. ''Wait! Where are you going?'' Inuyasha interrogated. Jaken who had been daydreaming was noe running to caych up his Lord who was already gone. ''Wait! Lord Sesshomaru, Sanyura don't leave me. Aah!'' Jaken cried as Inuyasha stepped on his back and then held him up by the hyms of his shirt.

''Aah! What do you want with me?'' Jaken nervously asked ''I want some answers. What else?'' Inuyasha stated as Jaken tried to free himself from his grasp. ''What is going on between Naraku and Sesshomaru? And whose that half breed girl that's traveling with you?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''I'm under no obligations to a half demon like you.'' Jaken declared which eaned him a hit on the head from Inuyasha. ''I meant it's a terribly long story.'' Jaken stated ''Then make it short.'' Inuyasha dully stated and Jaken began to explain nearly everything to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Sanyura arrived in a grassy plain to see a boy who appeared to be about ten or eleven year's old standing over her with a strange lookink weapon. He glanced back at them over his shoulders and then stood up and turned around to face them. _'I don't like that strange look in his eyes. It's like he's not in control of his own body.'_ Sanyura frowned.

The boy then took a fighting stance. ''Oh? You turn your blade toward me?'' Sesshomaru asked as he flewed his claws and the boy braced himself. ''Kohaku!'' Inuyasha said as he suddenly appeared and punched the boy in the face. ''What are you doing, you fool?'' Inuyasha snapped at Kohaku as he lay on his back from Inuyasha's punch. Sesshomaru glanced down at the boy and then he stared at the girl with skimy clothes and who had came with Inuyasha and who was now kneeling down beside Rin and checked her pulse.

''She's alright!'' the girl smiled as she held Rin in her arms ''She's just unconscious, that's all.'' The gir; smiled brightly at Sesshomaru. _'Keh. We made it in time.'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at Sesshomaru. ''You heard her, the girl's not hurt. So let the boy go free.'' Inuyasha snapped as Sanyura nodded her head in agreement.

''Stay out this, Inuyasha, it's to try and interfere. This boy seems compelled beyond reason to die by my hands.'' Sesshomaru declared as Sanyura gasped. Kohaku then threw his weapon at Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha stopped it from hitting hit with his sword. Sesshomaru then grabbed Kohaku by his neck and held him up into the air.

''How generous of you, disarming the boy for me. I had no idea you held such strong feelings for me, Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru stated. _'He's being sarcastic!'_ Sanyura smirked _'Well it's nice to know he has some sort of sense of humor, some kind of emotions.'_ Sanyura's smirked widen into a grin that showed off her fangs.

''Let's get one thing straight Sesshomaru, I'll kill you if you don't let him go.'' Inuyasha stated as Sesshomaru grip tightened around the boy's neck. ''don't do it Sesshomaru.'' The girl in skimy clothing stated. ''Set the boy down.'' Inuyasha commanded as Sanyura walked up Sesshomaru and put and hand on his shoulders. Sesshomaru stared back at her and they had a silent conversation with their eyes.

Upon watching their conversation, Inuyasha noticed something about his older half brother. _'He hasn't loffed off her head for touching him? Who is this girl? Jaken wouldn't tell me anything about her. I wondered who she is.'_ Inuyasha stared at the two some more and he watched as Sesshomaru's eyes soften and then harden and he sat the boy down. _'I'm sure noone else probably noticed the difference in Sesshomaru's eyes just now because it was too quick. I'm not even truly sure I saw the look he gave this girl, but it would appear that she means something to my bastard of a brother.'_ Inuyasha thought.

'_This boy, he shows no sign of suffering. He knows no fear. I despise the look in his eyes.'_ Sesshomaru frowned as he watches the boy crash to the ground. ''Oh your awake.'' The girl who was holding Rin stated as Rin woke up and smiled ''Lord Sesshomaru!''

Rin's eyes soften when she noticed the boy on the gorund. ''What happened Kohaku?'' Rin asked the boy, who grabbed his weapon and ran into a nearby forest. ''Aren't you going after him?'' Inuyasha questioned Sesshomaru who was watching the boy leave. They all seen the boy run to an Inu demon with silver hair and amber eyes dressed in a red and black hakama. ''Waru,'' Sanyura frowned as both he and Kohaku disappeared into a vortex. Inuyasha stared at Sanyura for a minute when she said the name of the guy Kohaku ran off with. _'Who is this strange girl and what is her relationship to Sesshomaru?'_ Inuyasha frowned.

The girl in dressed in strange clothing stood up and smiled at Sesshomaru ''Thank you, Sesshomaru, thanks for letting Kohaku go.'' She said as she talked to Sesshomaru's backside. ''The boy was trying to die at my hands.'' Sesshomaru declared. ''You mean you knew that?'' Inuyasha shockingly asked.

''It was Naraku's doing and I refuse to play by his rules.'' Sesshomaru declared as he stared back at them. Sesshomaru then began to walk away and Rin giggled and began to merrily follow after him. ''Goodbye!'' Rin threw over shoulders to them as she walked alongside of Sesshomaru.

Sanyura who was standing there smiled as she watched her Lord walk away from her. _'Maybe he isn't as bad as he leads others to believe, I bet under that cold hearted appearance of his, he has a heart of pure gold.'_ Sanyura smiled as Inuyasha and the girl came up beside her. ''Thanks to you Kohaku is able to see another day!'' the girl smiled her brightest at Sanyura who smiled back.

''I really didn't do anything!'' Sanyura smiled as she nervously rubbed the back of her head. ''Sure you did,'' Inuyasha began as Sanyura staed at him. ''You touched Sesshomaru and he didn't kill you after words for it and his arua appears to be a lot more calmer when he's around you.'' Inuyasha stated as he stared deep into her eyes and Sanyura blushed. _'Why do I have this strange feeling that I met this girl before?'_ Inuyasha frowned as someone called to the girl before him.

''Sanyura,'' Sesshomaru said as he stared at her over his shoulders ''Come, father and your brother are waiting.'' Sesshomaru said as his soft compelling amber eyes stared into hers and in that instance something changed between the two of them.

Sanyura bowed to both Inuyasha and the girl and ran after her Lord. ''Farewell!'' She waved to them as walked alongside Rin taking the child's hand in hers. _'Lord Sesshomaru has never said my name before, maybe he's beginnig to like me more now!'_ Sanyura smiled as she hummed to herself as they walked on into the night, but their serenity didn't last, for they came across Jaken and the calm and peaceful nature flew away with the wind and for the rest of their walk they had to deal with their whiny, naggy, complaining companion.

_**Author's Notes:**__** for those of you who are wondering about my second important message or are confused on how the ID channel or thing that I watched in my ID channel is important inspiration espically with chapters one and two I will explain thing in details on a later date becausei only told you what the represented I didn't tell you how they functioned which was bad on my part. I'm not even sure if some of you care but those who do I will explain thing probably/hopefully tomorrow.**_


	21. To Viewers

_**Disclaimer:**_ I will be putting this story on hold until I can get my vibe for this story.I have lost all inspiration for it. To reviewer Blue Monster Cake I apology for not putting your character in the story but I will when I get my inspiration back for this story I just need to take a break from it until I can think of something for it. If anyone has any suggetions in how to help move the story along I would gladly take them.

And to keep my word I will explain how the ID Channel functions in my story. I used ID Channel things in my story not only to dedicate to my mother who introduced me to the ID Channel and is the reason why I took forensic science which I passed with flying colors. But I used ID Chanels to explain my beliefs on how I feel about the crimes that go on the world.

This story is actually writen on the emotions I feel when I hear or watch shows such as the ID Channel or Investigation or the shows like that, that I do not feel like naming because I watch a lot of them with my mother. Anyways the story functions as basically a cry for help or an improvement of security or for poeple to paid more attention to their children and their surroundings and who they decide to spend their time with.

It very horrible that crime seem to be on the rise, lately every time you turn to the news it someone getting kidnapped or someone committed suicide or someone found a dead body or some other terrible news. I just feel people need to paid better attention to things thus the reason why I wrote this story based off of ID Channel ideas but I've been so busy with other things and family crisis that this story seems to be a reality toward for me, especailly with my mother whom I dedicated the story to in the first place.

I am just going to take a pause on this story until my inspiration gets back on track with this story or until my mother gets better.


	22. To Viewers 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I would like to thank Kya-Waterbender-Avatar, for helping me get my inspiration back for this story and for the fans that I have with this story thank you and I will be updating within the next few hours, minutes and or seconds.


	23. Chameleon Yokai

_**Ch. 21: Chameleon Yokai**_

_**Disclaimer:** **The character Nekki does not belong to me, it belongs to my a reviewer that I also dedicated this story to, by the name of The Blue Monster, for being my biggest supporter a promise is a promise and I always keep my word or at least try to.**_

Sesshomaru and the gang were in a meadow, Rin and Sanyura were picking flowers and turning them into crowns and bracelets. Ah Un laid nearby watching them with Jaken sitting on his back. Sesshomaru, Touga, and Hikaru were in a semi-circle talking and staring at Sanyura.

''So you said that Tenseiga acted on its own accord and saved my sister?'' Hikaru questioned as he stared at Sesshomaru's sword. ''And she didn't open her eyes until the sword was back in its sheathe?'' Touga asked as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. ''How bizarre!'' Touga rubbed his chin thoughtfully and threw his hands in the air. ''I've got it!''

''Got what?'' Hikaru asked as he turned to face Touga. ''We'll consult Totosai about, surely he would know something about it! After we visit Inuyasha of course!'' Touga smiled as both Hikaru and Sesshomaru glared at him.

XXXX

The moon shone brightly on the Chameleon demon's pale skin. It's waist length green hair that was tied in a high ponytail whipped violently in harsh summer breeze. It's golden eyes fasten to the Central Lands Palace in which it was headed.

As the yokai reached the palace the guards bow to yokai as it walked passed them. The Chameleon yokai continue to walk until it reached the throne room doors, which is where it took three long breathes before it walk into the room and bow to the Lord and Lady on the thrones.

The Chameleon demon took it's place next to her four other siblings and upon falling at the end on the horizontal line she realized that one of siblings was missing. There stood only four of them including her made five but there was supposed to be six of them in the line.

''My children,'' the lord began as the five them give him their undivided attention. ''There is trouble in our lands and I was wondering if any of you found anything out.'' the Lord stated. He had short brown hair, green skin, and purple eyes.

''Father, Lady Keira's son, Hikaru was suppose to be out investigating then lands, but he has yet to return.'' the first born proclaimed as he suspiciously eyed the Lady on the throne next to his father. He had pink hair tied in a low ponytail that went to the nape of his neck, green skin, and purple eyes.

''Neku, my son, Hikaru, is in his father's lands, for that is where I sent him two years ago for he is the heir of the Eastern Lands.'' the Lady frowned as she glared at Neku, the first born. She had gold eyes, pale skin, and green hair tied in a high bun

''But Lady Keira, your son, Hikaru said that he would patrol the lands before he left.'' the second born said. He had short pink spiky hair, green skin, and gold eyes.

''Neke, my son did patrol the lands and he told us that all was well.'' Keira stated. ''But all is not well!'' Neke snapped. ''Show respect towards your mother.'' the Lord commanded.

''She is not our mother,'' the third born said as she pointed to the two youngest who stood on her right side. ''She's their mother and that mutt Hikaru's!'' the third born snarled. She had rear length pink hair, purple eyes, and purple skin.

''Nekura, she is my wife thus she is above you in station, you three will show her respect.'' the Lord snapped. ''It is alright, my dear Lord Nekiju, I came between you and their mother they feel I am responsible for her death.'' Keira sighed as the Lord frowned.

''Father, should we not consult with the demon clans that protect our nation?'' The fourth born questioned as the Lord rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ''Nekaiju, someone or something has been destroying multiple demon clans and the only clan that remains is the wolf clan.'' Lord Nekiju frowned.

''But father, Prnce Koga, the leader of the wolf clan could know who is causing all the commotion in our lands.'' Nekaiju stated. He had brown hair cut into a faux hawk, pale skin, and gold eyes. ''Nekaiju is right father, Prince Koga should know something about this commotion.'' Nekura declared as the Lord stared at his youngest child. ''Nekki, you just patrolled then lands, what can you tell us about my Lands?''

''Well father, you see I have traveled to various places in our lands and every place I traveled say something about and odd group of three mortals, Neko demon of twin tails, a kitsune, and amongst that group is an Inu hanyo by the name of Inuyasha, who is the reason for all the demon clans destruction.'' Nekki stated.

''So shall we send word to Koga and tell him to find and destroy this Inuyasha?'' Neke asked. ''No Koga is too busy with his own obligations to the Northern Lands.'' Nekiju stated. ''Yes Koga is no longer a relible source in which we can depend on.'' Neku added.

''Koga has always protected and served our Lands well, why would you all want to change that now?'' Nekki questioned ''Your letting your feelings for Koga get to you again, Nekki.'' Nekaiju frowned. ''When are you going to realize that Koga doesn't want you.'' Neke stated.

''And besides, he's already is said to have a future mate, I think its a mortal girl.'' Neku frowned. ''How embarrassing to be rejected by an heir and then to be overlooked by a mortal.'' Nekura smirked as tears formed in Nekki's eyes.

''Enough!'' The Lord yelled as they all intently stared at him. ''I need one of you to go out and find more on this hanyo, Inuyasha.'' the Lord stated as his children stared between each other and then a thunderous silence fell in the room.

After about 2 minutes of the silence in the room the Lord spoke. ''Nekki,''

''Yes father.''

''Since you are my last born and have no obligation to the Central Lands, you can go and find more on this odd group of three mortals, Neko demon of the twin tails, a kitsune, and the Inu hanyo, Inuyasha.''

''Very well father.'' Nekki frowned as she began to leave ''Once you find something useful report back here immediately.'' Nekiju commanded as Nekki nodded her head and left the Central Lands.


End file.
